Your Soul
by Kuki-The-knight
Summary: Who would think that on a bright sunny day a young writer would end up stumbling on a young man with what appears like HORNS on his head and with severe injuries. What could possibly happen that would change both their lives completely? [Being Revised]Paranormal AU. NaLu Gruvia GajevyFanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Move me**

* * *

 _Summary:_ _Who would think that on a bright sunny day a young writer would end up stumbling on a young man with what appears like horns on his head and with severe injuries. What could possibly happen that would change both their lives completely?_

" _Please…help…me" he groaned in pain. Paranormal AU. NaLu Fanfic. (will contain adult themes in later chapters)_

* * *

"Finally"

I wipe the sweat that developed from working on my garden all morning. It was early afternoon now and all of my garden was completely done. I took off my garden gloves and put them in the back pocket of my shorts. I smile brightly towards the sky as a sigh of relief leaves my mouth.

"Luuucy" a male whispered right next to my ear, not once noticing his presence.

I froze and let out the loudest shriek that I could muster. After I get over the shock, I turn to the laughing pinkette on the ground and punch him right on the head.

"NATSU! How many times have I told you NOT to sneak up on me!"

"Ouch, why'd you do that Lucy? I was only kidding sheesh." He pouted as he rubbed the sore spot on where I'd hit him.

"Well if you would only stop being such a jerk, I wouldn't be annoyed with you" I let out a gasp "Natsu! Your horns!"

I point towards his horns, which were sticking out from a red beanie. They were small, not bigger than my palm and curled behind him.

"Oh, don't they look like they're part of the beanie? Cool isn't it don't ya think?" he said with a toothy grin.

"Hmm, I guess they sort of do" I rubbed my chin as I inspected him closer from both sides. They really did look like they were part of the beanie.

"Hey maybe now I can go outside to the city more often with you, right Lucy?"

"I guess we could try."

"Heck Yea!" he yelled excitedly as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Well let me freshen up first and we can head out" I smiled at him

"I'm all fired up! Hurry Lucy, don't take forever!" he nudged me towards the door

"Yea yea" I roll my eyes as I begin to head into my little cottage.

Who would believe that it has been 1 year since I found him injured near my home…

 **A year ago**

* * *

 _I was heading towards my pink cottage not far off the outskirts of Magnolia. With a few bags of groceries in hand. It was such a warm sunny day, after finally finishing college, I was able to move into the cottage home that my mother owned. I had recently received a degree in English Literature and Psychology. My dream was to become a famous well known author, so far I only have gotten one of my stories finished and now I am patiently waiting for a publisher to accept it. I would never have gotten the courage if it weren't for my best friend Levy. In other words, she sent it to 2 publishers without my permission. I didn't find out until I received emails a week ago that they received it and that they will let me know in a future date their decision after they finished reviewing the work._

" _Only Levy…" I frowned as I remembered my blue haired friend saying that it would have taken me years to finally do it. Especially when the story was so good._

 _I followed the stone path that lead to my cottage's front door when I heard a faint sound to the left of me. I froze and stared at the bushes where I thought I heard the sound coming from. Then I heard the groan again. I put my grocery bags down and slowly made my way towards the sound._

" _He..hello?" I nervously say_

" _Please…help…" the mystery person groaned._

 _I then proceeded to walk now faster to the source, when I suddenly stopped in my tracks. What I had assumed was a person, was more like a young man with torn clothes…and HORNS! I yelp and jump back._

" _Please…. help…me" he looked up and stared at me with a pained expression, before slowly placing his head back on the ground._

 _I didn't know what to do, if to help this..this creature….or demon…whatever it was. He looked around my age, with dirty reddish hair? I wasn't sure but he looked like he had been beaten really bad. I reached towards him and he didn't move, I observed his face and noticed that he must have lost consciousness from the pain. 'Ok Lucy, it's not like he seems dangerous, just looks odd'. I slowly pick him up and piggyback him towards my cottage. When I get inside I chuck my sandals next to my door and head towards the guest bedroom. There I laid him on the bed as gradually as I could. I ran to the bathroom and got a small container to fill with water. I get a washcloth and move towards him, I knew I needed to get him clean first to see his injuries properly. Hopefully his injuries aren't bad enough were I would take him to a hospital. Now that would be a great story to write about. I look over him and start to blush as awareness hits me, 'Oh my god, this is embarrassing, why couldn't it had been a girl instead'. I internally struggle for a few minutes and just decided to say screw it. I need to help this guy or I might feel guilty if he dies due to not being able to handle the thought of washing an injured guy because of getting him naked._

 _I get some scissors and trim at the torn clothing. They were already beyond repair, so no use at saving them. I begin wiping his body with the damp washcloth and notice that the grime and dirt is beginning to clean off. It takes me about 2 hours, one tube of herbal healing ointment, roll of bandage and 4 refills of clean water to get him cleaned and fixed. I had moved him slightly to the edge of the bed to wash his hair and realized that his hair wasn't reddish but pink which I giggled at for about 10 minutes, then scolded myself for even finding the situation funny. Then it would have taken even less if I didn't begin to panic and blush like a tomato when I had to do the lower half of his body, I even admit with shame that I stared too long. I ended up covering his man bits with another washcloth and decided to just wait for him to do that part, because I sure as hell wasn't doing it. After that, I ran to my closet and found a suitable pair of gray sweat pants that should fit him. I had finally discovered, after all was said and done, that he had a large cross scar close to the left side of his hip, another small scar on the right side of his neck and one on the right cheek of his face. He also had a few gashes on his back, that I had put herbal ointment and bandaged properly, noticing that they had been done recently. I frowned, 'Poor guy' he seemed harmless, why would someone injure this guy so much…_

 _I shrug and let out an exhausted sigh. I guess I have to wait for him to wake up and hope he doesn't kill me in my sleep. I tuck him in clean covers that I switched while moving him around. I fill a glass of water and put it next to the bed stand of the bed he was laying at now and pain relief medicine in case he needed it. I wrote a note next to it in case he woke up before me. I close the door quietly and make my way to the kitchen and put my groceries away. I made myself a sandwich, that I proceeded to eat and drink some water. It was already night time and I was really exhausted from all the heavy lifting, patching, and scrubbing. I let out a loud yawn and make my way to my bathroom that is attached to my bedroom. I turn on the water to warm as it began to fill up my stone tub. I relaxed into my bath to help alleviate my sore body, which was a blessing after today's events. I get dressed in my light green pajamas and doze of immediately._

 _I wake slowly and feel as though something is staring at me. It doesn't feel threating so I pretend it's nothing. I slowly open my eyes and blink the blurriness away as I stare at the ceiling. I then look to my side and notice the crouched figure there…. with his face in his hands…watching me. I scream and jump to the other side of my bed as I throw a pillow square at his face and hear him give out an 'oof' and the sound of him landing on his butt. I land on the floor on the other side of my bed, then slowly peek over to see if he's still there._

" _So..sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" he sheepishly says while rubbing the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say thanks, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up"_

" _H..How long were you awake?" I question_

" _Around 6" he grinned. I look over at my clock and noticed that it was 8 in the morning._

" _So you were staring at me for 2 hours?!" I yelp, with my face flushed._

" _Well no, I didn't come in here until a bit ago, I…I wasn't sure what to do. Nobody has helped me before" he quietly says as he looked down._

 _I frown again, 'What exactly has he been through', I don't necessarily get the feeling that he would hurt me. I feel like he is just a normal guy with unusual appendages. I stand up and walk slowly towards him. He looks up in with a panicked expression._

" _uh, I'm not gonna hurt you" I say with both my hands up," Can..Can I touch them?" I point towards his horns, not sure why, but I want to show him that everything was going to be okay. Even though if it was for my own curiosity_

" _Y-yea, sure" he says confused._

 _I kneel between his legs which are spread out. He looks down on the ground, not sure if to hide his fear or what. I slowly bring my hands to caress the horns, he stiffens at my action but doesn't say anything. They are as small as my hands and curled back, they were a bit darker than his tanned skin. A bit pointy and hard._

" _Do they hurt?" I curiously asked._

" _No" he whispers._

" _If you don't mind me asking, why were you hurt?" I asked quietly._

" _I ran away from the people who hurt me, I managed to escape and just kept running. I'm not sure how long I have been running, but I finally felt too tired." He says without looking at me as he makes his hands into fists on the floor. I then feel guilty for bringing it up, I can sense the pain that he must be going through at the moment. I don't know what overcomes me, but I reach up and stroke his hair. He slowly looks up to me with a look of shock towards the affection._

" _Are you hungry?" I smile at him_

" _Y-yea" he blushes not sure what else to do or say._

" _Come on then" I stand up as I give him a helping hand._

 _He looks at me with a look of astonishment, and reaches for my hand as he stands up too. I pull him behind me as we both head towards the kitchen. Both wondering what this will entail…_

* * *

 ** _Ok, hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter. It's my first time ever making a fanfiction, so please be patient. This is going to be a short story since I already know how it will go and end, just haven't finished typing the whole thing out. Not really dark or anything but maybe a few hints but will contain a Lemon at least._**

 ** _I do plan on making fan art for this which will be posted on my tumblr. Kuki-The-Barbarian is my username on there._**

 ** _Feel free to review and give me ideas/opinions._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch 2: Heart's a Legend_

* * *

 _Thank you for taking the time to stop and read, hope you enjoy the second chapter. I'm aiming to upload at least a chapter every 2-3 days, but it depends on my schedule. The story itself might be 10 or less chapters._

 _Also wanted to mention that the titles of the chapters are based on songs that kind of inspired me. The first chapter was inspired from Moved me by Tiger Baby. This chapter is inspired from Heart's a Legend by Zoo Brazil._

* * *

"Okay, all finished, Natsu" I state as I look out into the living room from my bedroom, wearing a white tank and jean shorts.

"Well it's about time, Lucy" He looks at me from the kitchen, while eating an apple.

I roll my eyes and go to put my sandals on, he follows suit and we head outside. I can feel the excitement radiating off of him. We ventured out before to the city, but mainly at night, so he never got the good chance of actually seeing more during the day. It was also challenging to find places that would allow him to wear a hood or beanie indoors. Luckily it was almost chillier nowadays, so I'm sure people wouldn't find his odd 'hat' strange at all. He had the biggest grin as he walked beside me, once we got into the city, which was only about a 10-minute walk from my cottage.

 _'He's such a silly guy'_ I thought to myself.

"So what are we doing today, Lucy?" Natsu asked curiously

"Well first, I wanted to stop by and see Levy at her bookstore" I state

"Oh, I haven't seen Levy in a while!" he chuckles," I wonder if she'll freak when she sees me!"

I giggled knowing full well that she will _'I still remember when Levy, first met Natsu.'_

 _ **11 Months Prior**_

* * *

 _Natsu sat on a stool in the middle of the living room as Lucy began removing his bandages. It had been a few weeks since Lucy found him and so far he was healing pretty well. He still had the habit of coming into Lucy's room and staring at her, but after one session of getting yelled at for a good 10 minutes on reasons to not be a creep, he promised not to do it again, but found him sitting outside her bedroom door until she got up. Lucy got the sense that he still had a difficult time believing that someone could be kind to him and that it was all a dream, especially when he looked non-human. All that got him before meeting Lucy were yells of 'Monster' or 'Demon'._

" _Looks like they healed pretty well" Lucy mentions as she rubbed her hand over the slight scars on his back, "They did leave a few scars but not as bad as your others."_

" _Oh…good" he snaps from his thoughts and looks over his shoulder to stare at Lucy._

 _Lucy noticed that he had a slight blush, not sure if it was due to her hand caressing his back, or something else. Both make eye contact and for the first time since he's been there, Lucy notices that his eyes have a bit of green in them._

 _Suddenly the front door opens and bursts in a petite blue haired woman and freezes when she sees them. Lucy yanks her hand back and stood up abruptly. Natsu just gapes at the new person. They all stare at one another in awkward silence._

" _OH MY GOD!" Levy screams as she points at Natsu, who gets startled off the stool._

" _Levy! Calm down, I-I can explain!" Lucy yelled frantically as she tries to get a hold of her friend._

 _Natsu straightens himself, crosses his legs and remains seated on the floor. He stares at them in amusement as they both are trying to grasp the situation. Wondering how funny the two frantic girls were acting, he began to laugh, causing the two young women to stop and stare at him. After about a few minutes they all gather around the table that was in the living room with tea and cookies._

" _So what are you?" Levy asks as she scoots closer to Natsu to inspect him._

" _I don't know…" Natsu frowns, "I just remember that when I was 20, these came out"_

" _How old are you now?" Lucy asked curiously, she never got the chance to really ask._

" _23" Natsu answers_

" _Oh, so you are about our age" Levy says, "Do you feel anything, like devouring souls or plaguing villages?"_

" _Really Levy?" Lucy deadpanned_

" _What? It's a serious question, he could be a demon of sorts" Levy shrugged._

" _Well that's what the people who took me in called me…" Natsu whispered, "I-I lived in an orphanage when I was 8 until I turned 19, then I worked at a farm in the town over and lived with the people who owned it. They ended up chaining me up after I showed them my horns. I escaped but wondered around for a year town to town to find someone who could help figure out why I had these…" Natsu reaches to his horns remembering being chased away from the towns he stopped at._

 _Both the girls frowned and looked at him with a sense of sadness. Lucy reached and placed her hand on top of his, reassuring him that they weren't planning on chasing him away._

" _Don't worry Natsu, we don't think you're evil or anything" Levy smiled, "I'm just curious, it's not every day you get the chance to meet a guy that has horns and could possibly be a fictional creature."_

" _Especially with pink hair pfft" Lucy giggles_

" _HEY! I-It's not pink…I-it's Salmon!" Natsu yells_

 _Both the girls laugh as Natsu pouts. He smiled not knowing how he ended up being so lucky that Lucy found him. Finally, someone willing to help him._

* * *

Lucy looks through the glass window and tries to see if Levy is by the counter. She noticed her friend, like usual, had her face deep in a book. She signals Natsu to go in first, knowing that Levy won't look up and just say a greeting. Natsu enters and the little bell goes off letting Levy know that a customer has arrived.

"Welcome, please let me know if you need any help!" Levy announces automatically.

"Yes miss, I was looking for any guides on conquering the world for demonic entities or mythological creatures." Natsu cackled

Levy quickly looks up and her eyes widen in shock "Natsu! What the heck are you doing here?! In broad daylight?! Does Lucy know?!"

Lucy snorts and begins laughing hysterically from near the entrance "O-Oh Levy, hahaha, you should see your face."

"You guys suck!" Levy glares at both her friends and bonks Natsu on the head "and you are a jerk, mister"

"Oh come on Levy, I was just teasing" he grins as he pokes her book," got to give you a bit of amusement, better than those books you are always reading."

"You are lucky that there aren't any customers in here." Levy states "Wait, Natsu your horns!"

"Don't you think they look like they are part of the beanie?" Lucy mentions

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Levy agrees "Hey! Maybe we can finally take him to Mira's bar."

"Eh, I don't know Levy, she might eat Natsu alive…Especially if Erza and Cana are there" Lucy and Levy let out sighs with worry.

At this Natsu looks at them and wonders if they're joking, at least he hopes they are. He knew that Lucy would go out occasionally out of town and come back home sometimes and act really weird. First time she came home plastered, he had to deal with her constantly trying to feed him dumplings that she brought home, then she kept asking for him to pet her only for her to collapse on the ground and fall asleep snoring. After he told her about that night, she made it a mission to not embarrass herself again, but some days she came home heavily intoxicated and repeat the same events. He sometimes wished he could go with her to see what the bar was like, but knew that people might not react too well to his extra appendages or how the look of his beanie trying to cover them looked so weird. He also didn't want to burden Lucy too much with him tagging along everywhere. It did take him about 6 months to finally actually get back to his strength and feel healthy. He would occasionally venture out to the open field and woods near Lucy's home to exercise or watch stuff on the television she had in the living room, even browsing the internet for fun. So he found ways of entertaining himself while she was away.

"Well how they managed not to spy on you, to find out about Natsu is beyond me" Levy states

"Well they only know that I have a housemate, what they don't know is that he is a male" Lucy points out, having wondered the same thing, especially when they were determined to get her a boyfriend. They dubbed her and Levy the prude Nuns of the group due to still being a long standing champions of holding their V-card, after Erza found a man brave enough to date that demon, "they have come by plenty of times though, trying to get a peek of who was living with me."

"Y-you mean like the time when the red head almost killed me, when I was hiding in the closet?" Natsu goes pale as he remembers the feeling of almost dying and the feeling of an impending doom.

"Wait what?" Levy yelps.

"Erza made a surprise visit and I shoved Natsu in the coat closet. She kept banging on my door like if it was an emergency, so I did what I could fast," Lucy sighs ", She came by to show me her new sword that she bought and all of the sudden she throws it directly to the closet. She pulled the sword out and was about to open the door, when I distracted her with mentioning that I had a slice of strawberry cake."

"That's Erza for you, you can't hide anything from her unless you have cake" Levy giggles

 **Later that night**

* * *

Lucy, Levy and Natsu began heading towards Fairy Tail. The bar owned by one of their friends, Mirajane Strauss. A beautiful white haired woman, who had a sweet exterior, but sometimes her friends feared her when angry or when she was trying to play cupid.

"Alright Natsu, don't say anything weird and remember what I told you to say." Lucy pointed at Natsu

"What are you talking about? If anyone is weird, that's you Lucy" Natsu states earning him a bonk on the head.

"I'm NOT weird!" Lucy growls as they all step through the doors.

They walk over to the bar counter and find Erza chatting with Cana.

"Hey look who's here" Cana smirks heading towards the two young women and wrapping her arms around Lucy's and Levy's shoulders "If it isn't my favorite blonde and pixie."

"Oh hi there, who must you be?" Mira asks Natsu as she walks towards them behind the bar noticing him behind the two you women.

"Natsu Dragneel, I'm Lucy's housemate" He states, causing all the women to gasp

"What!" Erza shouts a bit too loud and stomps towards him, "A man!?"

' _Am I going to die?'_ "I-I'm sorry ma'am" he stutters not really sure why he was even apologizing for.

"If you have tainted or hurt my Lucy, I will show you no mercy" she states with an intense glare as she grabs him by the collar. Natsu suddenly getting the feeling to use the bathroom.

"Erza, it's not like that, he's just a roommate." Lucy explains

"Sure he is…" Cana whispers to Mira, causing Mira to give a soft giggle.

"I-it's true Erza, he just lives with Lucy. I've known him since he moved there." Levy nervously says.

Everyone then stares at Levy, then back at Lucy, then at Natsu.

"Lucy, when were you going to let us know, a-aren't we your friends as well?" Erza looked at Lucy with a look of hurt, still holding Natsu by the collar, not understanding how could Lucy not confine in her about her guest.

"Yea, hiding a secret boyfriend from us" Mira says in a false sad tone, trying to suppress a giggle.

"H-h-he's not my b-boyfriend!" Lucy stutters completely red like a tomato.

"What are you talking about Lucy, I'm your Best Boyfriend" Natsu grins, not familiar with the term boyfriend, but hearing it as that they meant he is a boy and a friend. Something Lucy never really bothered to explain to him.

"Oh my" Mira giggles

"Natsu! S-shut up idiot! What I say about saying weird things!" Lucy lunges at Natsu and begins to punch him on the chest, "You aren't my boyfriend dummy, you're my roommate!"

Natsu just grins happily, finding it funny how weird Lucy was acting.

"Alright kids, enough playing around, save it for later tonight," Cana winks at Lucy. Causing the buxom blonde to blush once again.

"Have a seat Natsu" Mira motions to a stool near the bar, "What would you like to drink?"

Natsu plops right down on the stool "Um, I'm not sure, do you have anything spicy flavored?"

"Natsu hasn't had any alcohol before Mira" Lucy states.

All of the sudden Cana seemed to teleport next to Natsu "Well well well, maybe we should have him tr…"

"No Cana, don't even try" Lucy glares at the brunette, "I don't want Natsu to die of alcohol poisoning"

"Aww spoilsport, you're no fun Lucy" Cana laughs "So what's with the hat and scarf Natsu?"

"Uh, I like wearing them" he shrugs nervously, hoping it would go unnoticed. Luckily Mira came over and set a glass in front of him stopping from giving further explanation.

"Here Natsu, try this, it's a fire whiskey" he eyes the small glass filled with a brown liquid that was lit with fire and had a cinnamon stick at the bottom.

Natsu eyes the drink, then proceeds to swill the drink. Everyone is staring at him as he lets the burning liquid go down, with a blank expression.

"That was pretty tasty Mira, can I have another one?" Natsu grins widely

"Atta boy," Cana made a look showing that she was mighty impressed with the guy.

The small group then talked for what seems like hours, all finding out that Natsu was an Artist. Technically it wasn't a lie, Natsu had spent countless hours watching crafting shows dealing with wood carving and burning, which for some reason had caught his interest. Lucy had found him hauling what appeared to be a dead tree one fall morning explaining that he wanted to try the skill trait and to say Lucy was shocked was an understatement, more towards Natsu not looking phased that he was holding a heavy looking tree over his shoulder. She discovered that he had heighten senses and a frightening amount of strength. Lucy then decided to help him see how well he did with the craft and bought him the necessary tools. There was a decent sized empty shed she never used behind the cottage, so she set up small workshop for him. A few weeks later she noticed he had a natural talent of making beautiful work. She gave Levy some of his work to decorate the bookstore, then some for Juvia's bakery and Mira's bar. She even set up an online store, where he could make a profit from his work, due to him feeling guilty of not really contributing to helping Lucy more, which was surprisingly doing well.

"Oh my, so you're the one who made the pretty frames and wood burnings for my bar!" Mira says excitedly.

"You have quite the talent, Natsu. I really love the warrior scene you made for me, very lovely work." Erza said firmly patting Natsu on the back a bit too hard.

"Y-yea, Lucy requested some so she could give them to you guys as gifts, that's why I'm not usually around often because I work on trying to complete my commissions. I mainly have free time at night." he chuckles with a toothy grin, remembering what Lucy told him to say before coming to the bar.

"Hot and talented, I can see why Lucy hid you away" Cana smirked at Lucy, causing the curvy blonde to once again blush crimson.

"Yea Lucy, how could you be so mean to hide Natsu away from us, he is so adorable" Mira chides in teasing the blonde further.

"Alright that's it, I'm done for the night guys, come on Natsu let's go home." Lucy annoyingly states.

"Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper Lucy!" Cana laughs

They all say their goodbyes and begin to head to their homes.

Natsu takes the moment to think about tonight, he had never felt so welcomed before. How long had he been chained and beaten just for being different or chased away, but just then he wondered if they would treat him different if they found out the truth about him. Would they look at him with fear or disgust too? The thought brought a small pang of hurt that made him sink into his father's scarf to cover his face slightly. He glanced over at Lucy noticing that she was pouting, probably still gloomy over Mira and Cana's teasing. That brought a smile to his face, just knowing that Lucy accepted him made all his worries melt away. He wanted to protect her and make her happy every single day, the same that she did for him. For the longest time, he couldn't believe that someone like her existed. He would wake up and go to her room to make sure she was still there, afraid that she would disappear like his adoptive father had. Luckily when he escaped he managed to get his precious treasure back, Lucy had cleaned it and fix it a bit more the next day after she found him.

Lucy feeling his stare, turned to him, "Are you feeling ok, Natsu?"

"Yea, just thinking about how much fun I had, thanks Lucy," he grins as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Well I'm glad you had fun" she beamed at him, "we'll be able to do more stuff now, since tonight went perfect."

 **3 A.M.**

* * *

It was 3 in the morning when I heard him.

"Lucy!…. Lucy!…help" Natsu groaned loudly from his bedroom.

I shoot up from my bed and run to his room, when I open the door he is grasping his neck as if he is choking.

"Lucy…water…please…help" he wheezes in pain

Not thinking twice, I run to the kitchen and go grab a glass and fill it with tap water, then rush back to his side. I press the glass to his lips and slowly pour the liquid into his mouth. He drinks slowly and finally begins to relax. I help him sit up and go to sit next to him.

"What happened Natsu? Do you want to go to a hospital?" I ask with worry

"No hospital, please. I'm fine now…. I think."

"You look very pale Natsu, are you sure you're fine?" I place my hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"Yes I'm sure, c-can you stay here with me, just in case?" Natsu curiously asks

"W-what?" I gasp

"Can you sleep here with me, that would make me feel much better if you do" he beamed, all the sudden looking a bit better.

"O-okay, but only because it will make you feel better" I state, concerned if this was a good idea.

"Thanks Lucy, you're the best!" he pulls the sheets further down and nudges me to move to the other side of his bed. Then jumps in when he makes sure that I'm comfortable.

"Goodnight Lucy," He then wraps his arm around my waist and snuggles up near my shoulder. Instantly falling asleep. I blush crimson at his sudden need of cuddling. After a few minutes I finally calm down from the embarrassment, I glance at his sleeping face and reach to move some of his messy pink spikes out of his face.

' _He looks pretty cute sleeping'_ I freeze at that moment, ' _What the heck am I thinking?!'_

Natsu? Attractive? Nooooo, I couldn't find him attractive...I glance back at his sleeping face

' _Natsu could be a demon for all I know, planning to bring havoc upon the world or something. He plays pranks on me all the time, he barges in my bedroom so many times that I wonder if he even understands what privacy means and tends to act like a big idiot.'_ I remember annoyingly.

' _Even then… I have never felt so alive before I found and helped him. Not even with the girls have I felt like that, only to come to an empty home that was a reminder of my dead parents and my sad childhood at the mansion I use to live at. Even if he were some sort of demon, I would still…. want him to stay with me.'_

I widen my eyes in shock and blush like a tomato at the small confession. Wondering when did I start feeling this way. I tell myself to stop thinking about that and just relax into Natsu's tight embrace, hoping that these feelings would go away, but a small thought at the back of my mind wondered, would it be so bad to have those feelings for the big idiot?

' _Only Natsu'_ was my last thought before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I had to think of a good job for Natsu that he could pass off and be a work at home type. Luckily I remembered that I will be taking printmaking and sculptures in the upcoming year of college. I know one of my instructors from this past semester mentioned wood burning will be one of the projects so I will be doing that soon.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me any ideas or opinions, I would greatly appreciate it :)**

 **Thank you again for stopping by!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Sleepwalking**

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews so far, it really brings me great joy to see that people like the story so far. Now this chapter did take a while because of planning how I would introduce certain characters and how to go on about the Lemon that is in this chapter. I had to ask my husband for answers which he was horrible at explaining anything so a lot is guessing. So do not proceed if you are susceptible to nosebleeds or not comfortable with reading smut when you see the # symbols. There is also a hint of lemon at the start so please be aware of that.**_

 _ **Songs that inspired me for the chapter are:**_

 _ **Sleepwalking by The Chain Gang of 1974**_

 _ **and Death is the Road to Awe from The Fountain Soundtrack (for the smut scene really)**_

 _ **Remember Fairy Tail belongs to the all great Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

I could feel the sun beaming at my face from the window, causing me to feel too warm for comfort. I lower the covers, when I felt something lightly tapping my calf which startled me in the first place. As if a cat tapping its tail against me, but I could have sworn I didn't own a cat. I slowly open my eyes so as to adjust to the brightness. Then I peer down to where the tapping was coming from and I freeze when I noticed the arm draped against my waist. I was in Natsu's bed and in his arms, mere inches from his face!

Then the memory of last night came to mind and look at Natsu's sleeping peaceful face.

' _Well at least he didn't scream again, I guess it did help for me to sleep here'_ I let out a sigh of relief.

Then I jolt when I felt the tapping again but closer to my thigh, I move the covers a bit up to see if I can find the source. My eyes widen at what I suddenly discover.

"Natsu!" I yelp

"I didn't do it Lucy!" Natsu shouts startled from his slumber, sitting straight up the bed now.

"Nat-wait, what didn't you do?" I glare

"Um, nothing Lucy…why'd you yell?" Natsu chuckles nervously trying to change the subject.

"What did you do Nat-, "Then I stopped when I notice my discovery again, "OH! Look!"

I point towards the tail that was now tapping against the bed lazily behind him.

"What the?" Natsu stares at his new appendage. It was a long reddish scaled tail that was slightly pointed at the end. I notice him trying to see if he can control his tail and slowly brings it up to poke my nose.

"Hey!" I swat his tail away giggling

He chuckles at that and I notice that his tail begins to wag like a dog's tail. I then begin to giggle at how he seems so much like an overgrown puppy.

"Hmm… I wonder why you got a tail all the sudden?" I question

"I don't kn- "he stops talking when I reach his tail and begin to stroke it curiosity. It felt as if I was petting a lizard, it seemed to be really warm in my hands too.

All the sudden I stop when I hear Natsu give out a groan, "Oh my god, Natsu! Did I hurt you!?"

"N-no no, I-it just seems to be really sensitive" He stammers with a flustered face

I look at him questioningly, "Okay, are you sure your feeling ok?"

"Y-yea, you know Lucy I'm really hungry, can you make me something to eat?" he grins widely

I lift a brow up but shrug "Okay, I'm going to shower first and I'll start making lunch since it's noon"

"Ok, Lucy, thanks!"

I walk out his room, closing the door and head to get ready for the day.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

* * *

' _Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit'_

I start to think about what the heck just happened. I wake up to Lucy yelling and thought she finally discovered my secret little chest under my bed. I kept one of her hair ribbons, possibly one of her tanks and panties, one of Levy's books about fairy tales, a chip from the door that Erza had thrown her sword at when I was hiding in it and the glass I took from Mira's bar last night. I was confused about having a tail and started plotting new pranks to play on Lucy when it seemed I could will it to move a certain way, when all the sudden she began caressing the tail.

It made me feel strange, as though I was beginning to burn up and my mind began to go hazy. I suddenly had the urge to shove Lucy on the bed, kiss her lips and press my body against her ….

' _Wait what?! What the heck?'_

' _Lucy, is my best friend, I owe her my life for everything that she has done for me. Of course, she was beautiful. Every single day I wondered how could someone like me be so lucky to find such a kind and warmhearted person. With long golden hair that when the sun shown behind her, it made her look as if she were a holy goddess sent to rid my painful past and gift me only with happiness. Her honey brown eyes that displayed so much emotion, always wanting them to show only joy and never any sadness. Her creamy skin that looked ethereal under moonlight when we would walk out at night during our ventures to see the town. Her soft appealing breasts that made me want to taste her skin….'_

' _W-what am I doing?!'_ I realized that I had been unconsciously palming my evident bulge, which was becoming unbearably hard. I blush and wonder when did I begin to feel like this towards my blonde best friend. I knew, about finding someone to love, from all those movies I watched. Which I will never admit to Lucy that I did watch or paid attention to when we had movie nights. Only I didn't understand until now, that maybe…. what I was feeling, was something similar? I decide then that it might be a good idea to take a cold shower and hope that my current problem went away.

I frown while in the shower suffering slightly under the cold water _. 'Would Lucy ever want to be with someone like me? A monster? Could she ever fall in love with a demon if I was one?'_ She could have anyone, a normal man that didn't have to hide away because of his strange features. The thought of Lucy with another man, made me growl.

' _What the heck would she see in me, I have horns and a tail!'_ I pout and rested my head against the shower wall _'She is too good for me; I should just be happy that she allows me near her.'_

 **No P.O.V**

* * *

Lucy began setting the filled plates on the table, when Natsu finally came out his bedroom. She noticed he had a sad demeanor with a lost look. It sure didn't help that his tail was just dragging along to emphasize the sad puppy look.

"Natsu, are you ok?"

"Um, yea just thinking" he forces a smile, which Lucy noticed

"Well let's eat" she smiles hoping to cheer him up.

Natsu began eating, but all of the sudden he caught a scent…he abruptly gets up and looks out the window.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?"

Natsu just waves at her as he continues to look outside. No longer sensing the odd presence that he could have sworn felt somewhat familiar, he shrugs and sits back down to continue eating his brunch.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked

"For some reason, I felt a familiar presence, I thought it might have been someone we knew so I looked out the window. Then that scent vanished," Natsu utters with his arms across his chest.

"Creepy…. are you sure it's gone?"

"Yea, I don't sense anything nearby anymore" Natsu reassures her with a grin," Hey Lucy, is it ok if we go see Levy at her bookstore again?"

"Oh yea Natsu, but you can go on your own if you are comfortable enough, I have to work on my novel," Lucy states with a smile, "Last night went so well, that I really think anyone would believe that your hats are just a funny accessory, not sure what you can do about the tail though."

Natsu ponders for a bit and then gave her one of his toothy grins and stands up. He lifts his shirt up and proceeds to will his tail around his waist, which luckily happens easily.

"Awesome!" He chuckles

"Well that's one problem solved" Lucy giggles

"Ok, I guess I will head on out, do you need me to bring anything back for you?"

"If you don't mind stopping by Juvia's bakery on your way back. I'll give her a call and you can just go pick up my order"

"Okay, well I'll be heading out now, Thanks again Lucy"

"Uh for what?" Lucy exclaims not really sure why he was appreciative.

"Everything" Natsu beamed. Lucy had a slight blush as he turned towards the door. When she heard the door open and close, she let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She proceeds to put her hands against the sides of her face.

' _I need to stop being so embarrassed, Natsu is just nice like usual, nothing to be so giddy about. Wait! Why am I getting so worked up?'_ She pouts

"Let me just go work on my novel" She tells herself and heads to her writing desk.

 **Levy's Bookstore**

* * *

"Welcome, let me know if you need help with anything" Levy announces mechanically, like usual if she was reading.

"Hey Levy!" Natsu says as he heads towards the counter.

"Natsu! No Lu-Lu I see" Levy notices the lack of her blonde friend.

"Yea, she decided to stay home. Err… I have a favor to ask" Natsu asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck

"Okay, shoot"

"Umm… can I get that book about the different kinds of demons that you showed me before?" he says looking everywhere but at Levy

"Yea sure, why do you need it for, if you don't mind me asking?" Levy asks clearly curious about the request.

"I just want to research a bit more," Natsu states

"You're hiding something," Levy narrows her eyes at Natsu, "I may be a bit absent minded when reading but these books had taught me a lot about reading people, so spill it."

"O-oh come on, Levy, j-just give me the book, please~" Natsu whines

"I'll call Erza and tell her that you hurt Lucy" Levy threatens

"OH DEAR GOD NO! F-fine, I'll tell you!" Natsu cries

"Good boy, let me make some tea and I will bring them over, come sit" Levy pats the stool next to her.

Natsu pouts and does as he is told. Feeling a bit gloomy that it didn't go the way he hoped.

Levy comes back and places the cups of tea and plate of cookies. She then places the book Natsu had been asking for on the counter.

"Alright, why do you need this and did something happen?" Levy begins

"Well…" Natsu then goes to explain about the events that happen during the early morning. How then he woke up with a tail, that he would guess was confirmation that he could indeed be a demon. They end up looking through multiple books that laid across the table they moved to sometime during their research. Natsu looked up to notice that it was almost 3 in the afternoon.

"So you felt like your throat was burning up, then the next morning a tail appeared hmm…" Levy ponders while looking at the page of notes, "I wonder if it has to be because you are lacking something."

"Lacking something?" Natsu questioned as he turns to look at Levy

"Well yea, most demons or creatures need a type of energy or sort of food source that you can't get from regular food" Levy states," Think of how Vampires need blood to stay alive or how Ghouls need flesh."

"Well I definitely don't need none of those, I only had that incident happened just recently, so not sure what resource it has to be" Natsu stated, he really hasn't had any unusual cravings.

"Hmm… maybe you just haven't noticed or thought about it? I would need more information or anything else you could be experiencing. Like if anything has changed in your daily activities that may have caused it." Levy says as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"I don't think anything has really changed though," Natsu sighed,"I better head back, I'm supposed to stop by Juvia's bakery to pick up goods that Lucy ordered" He really had hoped to get answers.

"Ok, well here," Levy hands him the book that had every single definition of demons and mythological creatures "Let me know if you need any other books and I'll try to look for you."

"Thanks Levy, see ya around" Natsu pays for the book and waves Levy goodbye.

' _Still no answers, I wonder if that urge was somehow related to my tail…'_ Natsu frowns

* * *

Natsu opens the door to the heavenly smelling bakery.

"Hello there, how can Juvia help you?" A curvy long blue haired woman asked from the counter as she stared at him with a frown at first but quickly puts on a smile.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up an order that Lucy made" Natsu says with a grin thinking that maybe she was just confused about his silly 'hat', "I'm her roommate, Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh nice to meet you Natsu. Lucy did call Juvia for a loaf of bread and muffins" Juvia mentions with a smile as she heads towards the shelf that had a big white paper bag with the baked goods. She hands it to him. "Here you are Natsu, did you want anything else?"

"No, I was just stopping by to pick this up for Lucy" Natsu grins," Thank you"

"Can Juvia be forward with you Natsu?" Juvia sternly asked

"U-Uh yea?" he asked confused

"What is Natsu doing here in the human world and here in Magnolia?" Juvia deadpans

"What do you mean?" Natsu was now clearly confused by her question.

"Do you not know what you are?" Juvia states with a look of surprise.

"Wait! You know what I am?! How?!" He drops the white paper bag on the counter and grabs Juvia by the arms

"Please sit over at that table there, Juvia will lock the doors" Juvia says as she heads towards the door and flips the open/closed sign to closed. She then pulls out a chair and sits down.

"Natsu, You're an incubus. Juvia can tell because of your scent. Juvia ran into a few before." Juvia confirms "Juvia is a Siren, are you familiar with those creatures?"

"Y-yes, they are like mermaids who lure sailors to their death by singing I think," Natsu remembered that Levy and Lucy had filled two water guns with salt water and sprayed him to see if he would turn into a merman. He grabs the book that he purchased and proceeds to head to the page describing the Incubus demon.

"So Juvia is guessing right that Lucy does know that you are a mystical creature?" Juvia asked

"Yea, we both have been wondering what exactly I am, but I have only ever had the horns and I just got the tail this morning." Natsu stated still looking through the page.

"Natsu, you can actually make the appendages go away…"

"HOW?!"

"Natsu has to feed enough to get them to regress"

"Wait, but if I'm an incubus, that means I have to feed off…" _'sexual activity'_ Natsu read the words in his mind from the page he was currently looking at with wide eyes.

"Juvia, is sorry but yes. Natsu should not be near Lucy, especially if you keep changing, it's a way that your body is letting you know, that you need to feed. Natsu might lose control if you do not feed and might end up hurting Lucy."

Natsu felt his heart drop. He could never imagine hurting Lucy, he would rather much get chained again and die in pain, than see her hurt. She was just too important for him.

"I-I'll talk to Lucy, she has a right to know, especially for what she has done for me." Natsu says sadly," Is it okay if I mention about you?"

"That is fine, If Lucy has been accepting of you than she will not be too shocked. Just be careful Natsu, Juvia noticed your scent on Lucy-san, but Juvia sensed some others around here." Juvia sternly confided to Natsu

"You too?" Natsu silently utters, "I sensed someone near home but I didn't catch anything afterwards"

"Well Juvia will let Natsu know anything more if something happens" Juvia smiles

"I'll let ya know too, thanks for your help today" Natsu grins and stands up to exit out the bakery.

' _What am I going to do? What will Lucy say? What if she chases me away…'_ he frowns as he begins the trek back to the pink cottage.

Natsu unlocks the door and takes his sandals, scarf and beanie off near the door.

"Welcome back Natsu!" Lucy shouts from the kitchen, from the smells emanating she was cooking dinner. He heads in there still wondering how he should tell Lucy about what he just found out. This was more terrifying than anything he has ever had to deal with. Just the mere thought of Lucy chasing him or telling him to leave her side for good brought slight pain. He sat at the small table while her back faced him.

"H-hey Lucy" Natsu blurts out

"Hmm"

"Can we talk" he nervously fiddles his fingers

"Uh, y-yea sure." Lucy turns off the stove and faces him, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just that I-I found out what I am," Natsu begins, "Juvia told me."

"Wait, how did Juvia know?" Lucy asked curiously

"She happens to be a Siren a-and she told me what I was, because she recognized my scent." Natsu sighs," she explained why I got so sick earlier in the morning and about my appendages."

"So what are you?"

"I'm an Incubus." Natsu declares as he looks towards Lucy to see her reaction.

At first Lucy just stared at Natsu with a look of confusion, then slowly realization hits her like a truck and she blushes crimson. She remembers what an Incubus was, a demon who seduces women and feeds off sexual activity.

"A-are you sure?!" Lucy shrieks

"I-I think so, I don't think Juvia would lie, would she?" Natsu questioned

"B-but you haven't tried seducing women have you?!" Lucy blurts out

"N-no! I haven't even felt anything that made me want to crave something, not until…" Natsu hesitates

"U-until what?"

"…."

"Natsu, until what?"

"Err, when you touched my tail, I had…I had wanted to kiss you" Natsu says looking down, not wanting to actually say that he wanted to ravage her.

"Oh" Lucy whispers with widen eyes. Natsu could hear her heart racing, just as much as his was, "w-w-why didn't you?"

Natsu quickly looks up at Lucy with a shocked expression, "Lucy, I never want to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with or hurt you. Especially if I am not sure if I could control myself. If you asked me to not feed on anyone, I would do it, if it meant that it would make you happy. I rather die of starvation if I ever hurt you or cause you sadness."

Lucy looked at Natsu in surprise, he was willing to not feed on anyone if she asked him not to? Why would he do something that could possibly kill him?

"I would be worried about your health then, Natsu, I-it wouldn't be fair for you…" Lucy whispered, somehow the thought of Natsu feeding off random women made her a bit angry.

"Lucy, you're the only one who never treated me like a demon, you helped me and gave me more than I deserved." Natsu states standing up from the chair and stands in front of her. He cups her face and gives her one of his toothy grins, yet his eyes expressed a bit of sadness.

"Then feed from me"

"I'm sorry what?" Natsu choked

"What?" Lucy panicked as she realized that she had said her thought out loud

"Did you just say to feed from you, Lucy?" Natsu whispered, leaning closer to Lucy.

Lucy started to slowly back away, Natsu just followed until she was pressed against the wall and trapped her between his arms. Lucy then noticed that Natsu's eyes had turned golden which sent shivers up and down her spine from the look of lust that they displayed.

"Would you let a demon like me feed off you Lucy? Would you willingly offer your soul and body if I asked?" Natsu purred as he gave Lucy butterfly kisses all around her face but her lips. He pressed his hard body further into Lucy and began to grind against her, causing her to whimper. She felt something hard against her thigh which made her gasp, "Would you let me…" he feels her arms come up but they didn't rest against his chest.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered next to her ear as he nibbled at it causing her to gasp, "Damn, looks like I am an Incubus, doing something so sinful like this to you…you must think I'm a monster, don't you Lucy?"

Natsu pulls back and freezes when he sees Lucy with a blush and tears starting to fall. She had her hands against her hands as if trying to cover herself. Something that he always wished not to bring upon the blonde beauty. He backed away, feeling guilt rise up.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lucy! I don't know what came over me!" Natsu explained with a panicked tone.

"You…might be a demon…." Lucy crumples down to the floor sniveling

"I know, Lucy, if you want me to leave, I wi- "Natsu sadly begins to say

"But I still have these feelings for you, I don't know what to do Natsu." Lucy cuts him off as she looks up at him with tears falling down her face.

Natsu widens his eyes in shock and his mouth parts a little. He could hear his heart pounding against his chest as if it wanted to burst out. He kneels in front of Lucy and reaches a hand to cup her face. Lucy looks up to see Natsu give her a warm smile.

"Lucy, you're so weird, I'm the one who doesn't know what to do." he chuckles.

Natsu leaned in to plant a soft kiss. It was gentle, nothing at all like she feared he would be like just a moment ago, being a demon and all. She kissed him back and their kiss became more fervent as if they both depended on this moment of intimacy, a silent message of need. He pulled her on top of his lap so he could sit on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest. He nipped at her plumped lips causing her to softly gasp, allowing him to enter his tongue in her mouth. Both battled for dominance with their tongues for what seemed like hours and pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Natsu...I think...I think I love you" Lucy says breathlessly

Natsu leans his forehead against hers "Well weirdo, I know I love you"

Lucy softly giggles, "Should we…should we go to bed…"

"A-are you sure, Lucy? We don't have to" Natsu rubs his neck.

"I-I've never done this before, Natsu," Lucy says flustered

"Well it will be a first for both of us…if you want to try," Natsu nervously chuckles

 **#######NSFW NSFW NSFW##### Lucy P.O.V#########**

We both head to my room. I'm trembling from the anticipation by the time he shuts the door and I don't turn around to face him.

"We…we don't have to do this, Lucy, I will wait however long until you're ready." Natsu assures me, now knowing that he would only feed from me.

"I want this, Natsu, only with you," I turn to him with one arm across my stomach holding onto the other arm, a clear indication that I was still nervous.

He closes the distance and tips my chin to look up at him. He presses his lips onto mine. They are warm and I open my mouth to allow him access to more of my heat. He breaks the kiss and pushes me gently down on the bed. Hovering above me, he stares at me with a large grin.

"I'm so happy, Lucy" he whispers

"Me too" I cup his face and gave him a warm smile.

He leans in again and kisses me with a lot more passion this time. I feel his hand begin to caress my side to my thigh and back up again, this time guiding his hand slowly under my tank. It feels as though a fever is spreading out from his touches. I feel him pause under my left breast as if hesitating and waiting for my approval.

"Go ahead" I break from the kiss to assure him that he has my permission.

"O-okay" he whispers.

He proceeds to place his hand on my large mound and begins to massage it experimentally, he begins to grind against me and I whimper. Wanting more I nudge him to let me take my top and bra off. I blush as he stares at my half nakedness once I remove the two articles of clothing. He gazes at me with bedroom eyes as if in some trance and lunges at my right breast latching onto my erect nipple. Sucking gently and lightly lapping it, while massaging my left breast.

"Na-Natsu" I gasp

I cover my mouth with the back of my hand trying to keep myself from moaning. He grabs my wrists and presses them to the sides of me, so I won't be able to withhold my moans.

"I want to hear you, Lucy," He licks everywhere around my breasts stopping to further suck and lap at my areolas," I've been wanting this for months."

"You smell so wonderful, Lucy" he purrs, "You're driving me crazy."

He backs a bit and removes his shirt and sweats, only leaving his boxers on. He tugs at my shorts and I lift my hips so he could remove them. He gazes at me as he slowly brings himself in between my spread legs and without breaking eye contact he begins to lick my inner thigh, nothing but pure torture as he begins to get closer and closer to my core. Instead he just repeats the torture on the on the other side, by this time I can feel a growing ache that is begging for more. He then goes closer to my core and gives a long slow lick until he stops on the bud of nerves, causing me to let out a moan.

"There, Natsu!" I shout

"Oh Lucy, you taste so good" Natsu groans and begins to lap hungrily as if his life depended on it.

I squirm under him but he sets pressure on my hips to clamp me in place. I continue to moan and grab at the bed sheets, the incredible sensation filtering all throughout my body as he continues to circle his tongue around my clitoris. It's like a fire is building up within me ready to burst into flames of ecstasy at any moment. He pushes a finger in my core to further increase the pleasurable sensation.

"Natsu…I…I'm... coming!" I moan, he then shoves another finger in my entrance and begins to pump faster.

"Natsu!" I scream as my entire body trembles from my orgasm. I lay there breathing heavily as I try to let my first orgasm pass. He stands up from the bed and removes his boxers. I look up in a daze and widen my eyes at his girth.

"Oh my god! I-is it going to fit?!" I yelp

"I-I'll go slow" Natsu reassures but still with a slight of concern in his voice, "but let me know if you want to stop, Lucy."

"Oh okay" I whisper a bit terrified

He gets closer and pauses.

"Wait, shouldn't I be wearing something?"

"D-don't worry, Natsu, I-I'm on the pill. So y-you can…can come inside" I stutter flushing

"Oh…Okay, Ready?" Natsu says as he places the head of his erection near my entrance.

"Yea…just go slow, please" I whisper as he nods

With a look of concentration, he begins to push into my entrance and slowly pulls in and out, repeating the motion as he goes further inside. He gazes at my face to make sure he doesn't cause too much pain and only cause pleasure.

"You're...You're so tight, Lucy" he pants. He uses his thumb to rub my clitoris to make it a bit easier to enjoy. By the time he is fully sheathed, it doesn't even hurt, there is only pleasure. Who would have thought that I would give my virginity to a demon, but not just any demon, but Natsu. The one I have fallen for.

"Let me know if I can move, Lucy" He is thrusting still slowly and I begin to crave for more.

"Natsu…you can go faster" I moan

"You got it, Lucy" He purrs

It's as if his restraint breaks, he begins to pump faster and all I can hear is the squelching and heavy breathing coming from us. I begin to rock my hips keeping in pace with his plunging, causing him to groan in pleasure. I drag my nails on his back as I feel the sensation of a second orgasm begin to build up.

"Natsu! Faster" I cry

He pounds furiously as he clasps one of my breasts with his left hand and kisses me hard. Both of us breathing heavily in our mouth as our orgasms begin to peak.

"I love you, Lucy" He pants "I'm…. I'm getting close"

"I love you too, Natsu"

"Shit!" he cries as he rides his orgasm inside me and begins to pant

"Ahhh…Natsu!" I gasp as my own orgasm releases alongside his.

 **##############################**

He collapses next to me on the bed and we both try to steady our breathing. After a few minutes I get up and grab a washcloth to clean myself and throw in the hamper. I notice that Natsu is already under the covers with his arms behind his head. I climb into bed and he looks at me with one of his toothy grins.

"Ready for round 2, Lucy?"

I look at him and hit him square on the face with a pillow.

"My body is sore and I'm tired, Natsu!" I yell and stop to look at him noticing that he no longer had his horns and tail," Hey! Your horns and tail are gone."

"I guess Juvia was right, I willed them to go away and they finally did." He beams as he snuggles up to me.

"So I guess this whole time you really needed _That_ type of energy to make them go away" I ponder

"Maybe just yours, since you're so yummy" Natsu purrs against my chest as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Calm down tiger, I need some sleep after all this" I yawn to further prove my point

"Fine, I'll wait 'til tomorrow," Natsu pouts, "Goodnight Lucy"

"Goodnight Natsu"

 **Outside the Cottage**

* * *

"tsk… took him long enough" a broad blond man complained from the roof of the cottage.

"Well we better bring him back home, I can't stand gramp's complaining anymore" a raven haired man huffed

"Betcha it ain't gonna be easy, that kid has been in the human world too long," said the broad long dark haired man

All of which have been spying on the two sleeping lovers. Waiting to see if their younger sibling would give in to his cravings.

* * *

 **Ok, well hopefully you enjoy this chapter. This entire chapter was about 5k words and trust me, I kept re-reading and editing so many times because I was just not satisfied with certain things. I even worked on it while doing Laundry at the Laundry mat lol. Bless Google Docs. Well hope you enjoyed and please leave a review, it helps me a lot to see if I am doing a good job or not.**

 **Next chapter should be a lot more exciting but it might take a while due to work.**

 **Thank you again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Out of Body**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews again and for taking the time to read. I also hope you like the new cover for the fanfic, took me a couple of tries to get it to where I liked it. The full version is on my tumblr (Kuki-the-Barbarian).**

 **I did also want to reply to a few of y'all through here:**

dingus: yup, I listened to Hippie sabotage, not coasts though. Hippie Sabotage's Your Soul definitely gave me the mood to actually write out this story.

Crimsonlink310: Lol I listened to that song a lot too. When I heard it, I was like "I need this in my life". Thank you so much for your reviews.

Moon Stone Tiger Lily: You are a smart cookie.

 **Songs that inspired this chapter:**

 _Catgroove by Parov Stelar_

 _Out of Body by Dance with the Dead_

 **Alright, I will shut it now. Hope you like this chapter. So please enjoy and leave a review.**

 **Remember all of Fairy Tail belongs to the Great Hiro Mashima**

* * *

The smell of vanilla hits my senses and the feel of soft skin within my hands as I begin to wake up. I grin lazily knowing this is not a dream or at least hoping it's not, how could I be so lucky. I wouldn't think a year ago that this woman would accept me further than she already has. For someone who could love a monster like me. I snuggle in closer into the cuddly source, then a small hand presses against my face and pushes me away.

"Too warm" she groaned

"But Lucy~" I whine softly pouting

"Go away" she moans and moves away from me

I then hear a bit of giggling coming from the kitchen, too soft to be heard by Lucy. I slid off the bed and grab my sweats and slowly open the bedroom door. What I see makes my jaw drop.

Five women sat at the kitchen table with what appears to be cake and coffee in the center. It's the scarlet haired demon that has me paled. "Oh… Oh Shit"

"Oh my" Mira gasps

"Well Good Morning…" A grinning Cana announces

"Morning Natsu" Juvia waves with a blush, the only one in that room who knew exactly what probably happened last night.

"Well…this is awkward" Levy deadpans, but makes a face of surprise when she notices my missing horns and tail.

"Fiend!" Erza growls as she stands abruptly.

I let out the most girlish cry and ran back into Lucy's bedroom, throw one of her small bed pillows at her and take off through the already open window. Heading towards my sanctuary, the workshop behind the cottage, but I might run a few meters through the forest for good measure.

 **No P.O.V**

* * *

"What the Hell, Natsu!" Lucy yelled when all the sudden she got hit with a pillow and sat up to watch him jump out the window.

' _What is wrong with that guy?'_ she wondered as she slipped into her pajama shorts and a tank. When she opens her bedroom door, she pales "Oh"

"Happy Birthday Lucy! I see you already got the Birthday sex out the way" Cana laughed

"B-b-birthday S-s-sex…" Erza stutters as she blushes like a tomato

All the girls began to laugh and cheer Happy Birthday to Lucy. Lucy stood there and wished the ground to open up to eat her whole. With the revelations from last night and the plaguing thoughts about Natsu throughout the past few days, she completely forgot that soon it would be her birthday.

"How did you guys even get in here?" she moaned

"Levy has a spare key and we asked her to kindly let us surprise you for your birthday" Mira happily said

"You threaten to burn her favorite books, didn't you?" Lucy stated knowing full well what they probably did.

"Yes" Levy pouts as she narrows her eyes at Cana, Mira, and Erza

Lucy grabbed a chair and ate a piece of cake. Well the cake was absolutely delicious and she was beginning to forgive their intrusion.

"So how was he, Lucy?" Cana grins and Lucy chokes on a piece of cake

Erza pats Lucy a bit too hard, but Lucy was relieved that she was no longer choking.

"Really Cana?!" she shrieks

"Am I going to see pink haired babies?!" Mira shouts with a glow in her eyes

Lucy lets out a groan and suddenly the cake felt more like a bribe to sneak into her home and catch her in the act with Natsu.

"Are you guys really here for my birthday or were hoping to find out juicy gossip?" she narrowed her eyes.

"We just want to start off your birthday with a surprise, Natsu coming out your room obviously after a good night of romping just made it priceless," Cana cackles

"Get out" Lucy flatly says

"Oh you're no fun Lucy. Just give us a few details, just the tip," Cana snorts when Lucy blushes

"Ugh, go away." Lucy whines

"Alright, alright we'll leave. You definitely need to stop by the bar sometime tonight and hang out with your loverboy." Cana says with her hands up in surrender

"Whatever," Lucy sighs, "Please don't kill Natsu, Erza."

"No promises" Erza sharply states," but we will see. I'll bring Jellal whenever you come by, Lucy. Since nobody has yet met him."

"Wait, he's real?" Cana gasps

"W-what? Of course he's real, why would he not be?" Erza says confused

"Well we never have seen him and you always say he is too busy." Levy says

"Well we are both detectives, but we work different departments, Levy." Erza explains

"But for a half a year? Really? No time…at all?" Levy points out

"Oh I know, you guys spend more time interrogating each other in the bedroom, huh?" Cana winks at Erza

"W-What?! N-n-no!" Erza stutters

Lucy giggles and truly felt like this birthday was the best.

Cana, Mira, and Erza get up and hug Lucy goodbye after a while of chatting, all needing to head to work. Juvia and Levy are left but both don't budge from their seats. Lucy knew what they wanted to talk about so she closed the door behind the other 3 and turns to face them. Juvia looked a bit nervous not knowing that Levy was aware of Natsu's secret.

"Don't worry Juvia, Levy knows about Natsu and he told me about you" Lucy reassures her with a smile

"Wait, Juvia knows too?" Levy asked confused

"Yea, she is the one who actually told him what he was."

"How? How did you know?" Levy curiously asked Juvia

"Well Juvia…Juvia is a Siren" Juvia says with pink dusting her face

"Oh…My…God, Really?!" Levy says in excitement which surprises Juvia, "Do you get a tail like a mermaid? What do you sing? Have you drowned any guys? Can you show me?"

"Levy, really?" Lucy sighs and gets the sense of Déjà vu

"Is she gone?" Natsu whispers from the slightly open door to Lucy's room and they all get a sweat drop.

"Yes, Natsu. You're so lame" Lucy snorts

"Oh thank god, are you gonna finish that?" he points to the half-eaten cake.

"No, go ahead"

"So how did you get your horns and tail to disappear, Natsu?" Levy asked

"I fed off Lucy" He states as he stuffs a piece of cake in his mouth, not really interested in starting a conversation. Levy looks to Lucy who is now blushing crimson.

"Juvia will answer, Levy. Natsu fed off Lucy because he is an Incubus" Juvia mentions," he now has enough energy to be able to retreat his demonic appearance."

"EEEEEHHHH" Levy shrieks, now completely red.

Lucy rubs her temple and for a second time that day she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"Ok, both of you get out, I've had enough fun for today" Lucy groaned. Juvia tries to restrain her giggle as she guides a too stunned Levy out the door.

"So why'd they visit, Lucy?" Natsu asked after the two other girls had left.

"They wanted to surprise me for my birthday" Lucy states

"….."

Lucy turned to look at him and he had the most adorable sad puppy look.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he pouts

"Well I never thought about it, when I found you I told everyone I was too busy that day" Lucy strides over to him and pecks him on the lips, "It's not a big deal, you didn't know, Natsu."

"Well I can give you some more sweet lovin' if you want" He purrs with a mischievous grin, "It'll be a win-win for both of us"

"Pervert" Lucy moves away but gets pulled back onto him and carried up bridal style.

"Just for you, Lucy" he wiggles his eyebrows and chuckles as he heads to her bedroom

"Natsu! Put me down!" Lucy demands

"Ok" he throws her on the bed and jumps on top. He hovers slightly and Lucy notices that his horns and tail have reappeared.

"Natsu, I'm not in the mood" Lucy glares at him with a blush, finding it difficult not to be aroused

"Oh come on, Lucy, don't you love me?" Natsu pouts

"What the heck does that have to do with it, idiot?!" Lucy huffs

"Pretty please" he leans in to give her a kiss when all the sudden they hear electricity.

There on top of Natsu stood a broad blond demon. He had long horns protruding from the sides of his head, a lighting like scar on his right eye, golden bat wings and a golden tail showing a little under his heavy looking coat.

"Ack! My spine!" Natsu cries

"Tsk, how pathetic, my own little brother begging his food." He steps off Natsu, "but I'll give you credit kid, she is a hot one."

"What the hell!? Who the heck are you!?" Natsu yells while rubbing his back

"My name is Laxus, your older brother" He states with a intimidating aura, we both gape at him.

"We don't even look alike!?"

"The hell you call these then, moron" Laxus grabs Natsu's horns

"Ow ow ow, lemme go"

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieks _'What in the world is going on?!'_

"Maybe Gajeel was right, tsk, you've been in the human world too long. No wonder you don't know your own kind" He stated as his wings retreated.

"Well when you were a baby, you were found by gramps. He brought you home, but seems like you dropped through a crack in the dimension sometime after and you were sent here to the human world. You are like the 30th adopted kid for our gramps, Makarov, but I'm pretty sure he adopted everyone just to look like the single dad and get chicks. It kinda took us a few years to find out what happened." Laxus explained

"You guys are shitty" Natsu states with his arms across his chest

"Oh come on, kid, at least I'm here to take you back in person. So let's get going" Laxus declares

"I ain't going anywhere, my place is with Lucy!"

"That's too bad, you're coming home kid"

"I said no!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cries not understanding why this guy was determined to take Natsu, when he clearly wanted to stay. Lucy finding the courage, pushes Laxus away from Natsu, "Leave him alone! He already said he doesn't want to go with you, Jerk!"

"Don't get in the way Human." Laxus spat, all the sudden he points at her and Lucy began to wheeze.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouts

' _I can't….I can't breathe'_ Lucy thinks as she collapses to the ground holding onto her neck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?" Natsu roars

"Pfft, siding with a human, you really are pathetic," Laxus drawled," We've been watching you for a while, took you long enough to get a single meal and now you trying to gain favor with her just to get more. How lame."

"HUH?" _'What was this guy rambling about…?'_

"Why beg for your meals? Just make her your sex slave. You're an Incubus, you should be able to do that easy."

 _Never._ "Lucy saved me, Jerk! Let her go NOW!" Natsu growls as he lands a punch square in Laxus's jaw and sends him to the ground.

"What the!?" He grunts

"Now get the hell out of my house!" Natsu snarls

Lucy begins to cough no longer being choked by the invisible force.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" he goes over to Lucy, but she seems to have lost consciousness. He looks over to notice that Laxus has left as well. He picks Lucy up and gently places her on the bed. He sits on the floor and waits for her to wake up.

' _That power…. If Natsu really is an Incubus as he says…could he have manipulated my feelings?'_ was Lucy's first thought as she began to wake up. She remembered some of the conversation that Laxus and Natsu had before the world around her faded.

"Lucy are you awake?" Natsu asked with concern, noticing the blonde stir

"…Natsu?" Lucy softly asked

"Thank God you are ok!" he sighed in relief

"That guy?"

"Don't worry, I chased him away, he mumbled that he might be back but I'll just beat his ass again" Natsu grinned triumphantly

"Natsu…." Lucy sadly whispers, not wanting to face that demon with such terrifying power again, but that was the least of her worries. The thought of Natsu possibly using his powers to cloud her mind enough for her to succumb to him, made her clench her fists.

"Lucy…If you're ok now…c-can we pick up where we left off?" Natsu rubs his neck with pink dusting his cheeks, "I don't think I can hold out any more."

Natsu begins to lean into Lucy, but suddenly she pushes him away. Anger clearly in her eyes.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked with a look of disbelief

"I heard what Laxus said before I blacked out…. what if this whole time you've been manipulating my feelings to get me to sleep with you?" Lucy yells, "What if...What if I don't really love you, b-because you're an Incubus and you messed with my head to get your way!?"

"I'm…I'm NOT using any weird powers! I don't even know how to!" Natsu states baffled that Lucy would even think that he would do that to her. He tries to reach for Lucy, but she backs away from him and pulls her legs closer to her. Her face displayed an emotion he never thought he would see on her: Fear.

"I don't want you near me, Natsu!Go Away!" she shrieks, noticing the look of hurt that Natsu expresses.

"Lucy…" whispered Natsu, grief-stricken he knew full well that he needed to give her space, there was nothing he could do at the moment.

He glanced one last time at the one person who never once looked at him like a monster, but now was. His heart feeling heavy as he leaves the room. Natsu walked out the front door hoping that the air outside will calm his broken heart and that his presence farther away would calm Lucy.

"The hell is with that sad look?" Laxus said from against a tree.

"Damn, you're still here? Leave me alone" Natsu scowls

"Made your mind up yet? You ready to go home?"

"Go away, thanks to you, Lucy hates me now"

"Well that's too bad for you, good for me" Laxus chortled

"S-she thought I used some sort of power to make her love me, I-I don't even know how to," Natsu sorrowfully says," If I could fix it I would…but it's what I am that is the problem and if she hates me because I'm a demon….I-I"

All of the sudden Natsu began to glow and a mist slowly began to envelop him.

"AH CRAP! NATSU! WAIT!" Laxus yelled trying to reach for Natsu but it was already too late.

* * *

 **Ok, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please don't hate me for leaving it there lol. I really wanted to properly break the story where I wouldn't have to type too much.**

 **Thank you again for stopping by!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Obedear**

* * *

 **Hello again! Sorry for the bit of delay, but I really wanted to make this final chapter as good as possible. I also forgot about it because I was participating in NaLu Week on Tumblr, work, and a bit of unfortunate events that have distracted me. It wasn't until the 3rd when I realized I haven't even worked on the last chapter of this short story. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the entirety. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, it really makes me happy to know that you guys enjoyed my first attempt at a short fan fiction.**

 **Songs that inspired this chapter:**

 **Fantasy by Dye**

 **Obedear by Purity Ring**

 **If you guys want an epilogue I can make it happen. Just let me know.**

* * *

 **Outside Lucy's house**

"Way to go Laxus, what're we gonna do now?" The raven haired snorted

"You should have just let the punk stay with bunny girl" The dark long haired drawled

"Gray. Gajeel. Where the heck were you two idiots?" Laxus snapped

"Well we thought you could convince him better than all of us" Gray sighed

"Ran into a friend" Gajeel said

"You have friends?" Gray asked in bewilderment, which Gajeel only face palmed

"Well I can't take him back like this dammit!" Laxus raised his hand to show the crystallized flame that emanated an aura of sadness. It was about 8 inches in length and 4 inches wide with colors of yellow, orange, and red.

"What a loser" Gray sneered," going into despair because his meal snapped back at him."

"Natsu! Wait!" they all turned to the now wide open door of the cottage and stared at the distraught blonde gawking at them," Ah…"

 **A few minutes earlier…**

* * *

' _It feels strangely quiet in this room, without Natsu in here. Now that he is gone, I realize that I didn't mean to say those things. Oh Natsu, I-I didn't mean to say all that!' Lucy sniveled as she curled up under the covers. Finally calmed down from her earlier outburst on Natsu. The broken look Natsu had given still engraved into her mind._

' _To think, I made him look like that…. utterly wounded. Has this house always seem big and empty without you, Natsu? You have always been there. You always gave me a warmth that made this place feel like home'_ Lucy smiled sadly

She reminisced the time they both sat down on the couch 8 months ago. He had been curious when he noticed a small family portrait on top of the fireplace and asked who they were. Lucy began to explain that she used to reside in a mansion with her parents and staff. When she was 10, her mother had passed away from a serious illness. Her father couldn't deal with the pain and eventually worked himself to death, not once contacting or showing affection to his only daughter. Lucy was 17 and starting college when she received the news of her father's passing. At first she didn't feel anything due to his lack of affection towards her, until she received his last letter addressed to her.

The letter explained how he felt ashamed for not once reaching out to her and how he regretted not being more of a father to her. But that he wanted her to know that he will always be proud of her and will always love her. Lucy had shed tears for 3 days after reading that letter and finally went to give her respects to her parent's graves. She sold everything and gave a large sum to the staff who raised her instead of her father. The only property she did keep was the cottage that her mother loved. She hated her life living in a big mansion, so she wanted a simple life where she can focus on writing instead. It had been years since she had cried, but in that moment pouring out her heart to Natsu had caused her to cry once more.

Natsu had gotten the courage to hug her in a warm embrace and Lucy didn't push him away, she just rested her head on his shoulder and let herself bask in his warmth. Natsu warily began to tell his sad past before his horns came out. How he lived with his adoptive father, Igneel, who found him in the forest as a baby while he was out fishing. He taught him how to read, write, and all sorts of things. When he was eight, they had been mugged heading home from a day of spending time together at the park and shopping. The muggers took Igneel's money, but frustrated that he had nothing else, they shot him. He had turned to Natsu as he bled and told him that the bag contained his early birthday gift and to keep living on for him as he succumbed to his injury. The paramedics and officers came but it was already too late and that is how Natsu ended up at the orphanage afterwards. He shyly admitted to Lucy, that she had been the best thing that has happened to him, he never thought he would find such a kind gentle friend.

To say the least, that night when they let their hearts pour out, it had brought the two lonely souls closer. Glad that they found someone who has felt the same pain and loss. Not receiving the look of pity that most people have always done.

' _That guy…he could have at least defended himself a bit more, he gave up so easily. But I chased him away, I didn't even give him a chance, he didn't even find out about what he was until just recently.'_ Lucy pouted, _'I'm an idiot.'_

"Oh NO! What if he went back home?!" Lucy suddenly shot up from the bed and ran towards the front of her house to see if Natsu would still be nearby. She did not expect however to open the door with 3 males standing there, deep in conversation.

 **Back to Present**

* * *

"Uh, What the heck are you guys doing in front of my house?" Lucy shrieked

"Well, we came for the big idiot, but apparently he got depressed," Gray drawled and pointed to the crystal in Laxus's hand.

"What…?" Lucy said as she stared at the crystal in disbelief, "No way…That's Natsu? What did you do to him!?"

"Tone it down bunny girl. Sheesh, he turned himself into that" Gajeel scowled

"But why would he turn into that?" Lucy questioned

"Demons, angels, or spirits in general turn into these when in despair." Laxus groaned

 _'Could it be because of what I said!'_ Lucy internally questioned as she focused on the crystal

"Well I guess taking him this way will be better than not taking him at all" Gray sighed

"NO!" Lucy yelled as she lunged for the crystal and snatched it out of Laxus's hand.

"What the?!" All three said in unison, she turned and fled into the house as they all came in running after her.

"Give that back to me human!" Laxus demanded

"NO! Natsu is Mine!" Lucy cried, "I-I didn't mean to say those things to him. I used the excuse of him being a demon to deny my feelings because I'm just scared, b-but I love him so much. So please don't take him from me!"

Lucy squeezed the crystal onto her chest as she crumbled to the floor in a crying mess. Then a bright flash startled all of them and Natsu lunged towards Lucy.

"Awww, did you mean that Lucy?" Natsu grinned rubbing his face in Lucy's chest and they all sweat dropped.

"Na-Natsu?" Lucy abruptly stood up and kicked Natsu," You Idiot!"

"You're back…" Laxus face palmed

"That didn't take long…." Gajeel sneered

"What an Idiot" Gray chuckled

"Lucy! Why'd you kick me for?! I thought you loved me" Natsu pouted rubbing his face

"Well next time don't go turning into a crystal, next time wait 'til I forgive you" Lucy glared placing her hands on her hips

"Prepare yourselves Demons!" Someone shouted from near the door. There at the entrance stood a tall handsome man with blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. He had a what appeared to be a silver chain with a cross wrapped around his hand going into his sleeve. Wearing a dark high collar cloak, with dark pants and what seemed to be plated armor.

"Great more weirdos…" Lucy groaned with her hand sliding down her face," who are you now?"

This took the stranger by surprise, which Lucy noticed.

"Um, well I had thought you were in danger Lucy, I sensed that you were surrounded by two incubus demons and two other creatures" the man said

"Wait! How do you even know my name?" Lucy said confused

"Oh, well we haven't met but I'm Erza's boyfriend, Jellal" He explained

"Dear God, you're with that Hellbeast?!" Natsu yelled

"Why are you even here man? What you mean you sensed us?" Gray asked

"I'm a fallen angel and I destroy demons or evil creatures to protect the human realm" Jellal said sternly, "So I came here to protect Lucy since you all seemed to have gathered here."

"I was protecting her first! So hands off!" Natsu growled as he hugged Lucy tightly.

"You wanna see who is the strongest, fallen angel?! Let's go!" Laxus challenged

"You are going to regret those words demon!" Jellal began to get into a defensive stance.

"EVERYONE STOP AND SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted

They all froze in their spots, suddenly afraid of the blonde.

"We are all going to go sit at that table over there and discuss things like normal people here in the human world…" Lucy growled

"But Lucy" Natsu started but zipped up as soon as Lucy glared at him with a look promising a painful death.

"Now I am going to make coffee unless tea is preferred and I expect all of you not to try any funny business. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they all said in unison

"That chick is _craaaaaaazy,_ " Gajeel whispered to Gray who nodded in agreement.

They all composed themselves and went to sit down. Lucy brought out the snacks and drinks with a smile then sat with them. Mira and Erza definitely have rubbed on her.

"Alright, well I am guessing you three are Natsu's brothers" Lucy pointed at Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray

"Yea" Laxus drawled, " These two are Gray and Gajeel."

"Now, you are a fallen angel that protects the human world from demons and vicious creatures. Also the man Erza is dating that she hasn't introduced." Lucy gestured to Jellal

"That is correct" Jellal sighed in defeat

"I would be afraid too, if someone found out I was dating that beast," Natsu snickered but Lucy smacked him on the head.

"So do you know about Natsu?" Lucy asked Jellal

"I do, I had sensed him a while ago but I could not pinpoint his location. Erza had mentioned that you had hidden away the fact that you had a housemate and that he seemed a bit odd. I had come to investigate closer and he almost caught me" Jellal smiled

"Who is she calling odd?" Natsu scowled

"Now back to you three, are you guys still going to force Natsu back?"

"Ugh, nah, looks like that punk ain't going nowhere with us" Gajeel drawled

"Bet your ass I won't," Natsu glared at them

"I guess we could go home" Laxus shrugged

"Would you please? And never come back" Natsu grinned

"Nope, we are gonna crash here for a bit moron, we aren't going to force you though" Gray said

"Who you calling moron, stripper!?" Natsu growled

"Stripper?! The hell are you talking about" Gray glared, until he glanced down to notice that he was in his boxers," What the-! When that happen?!"

"Shut it!" Lucy yelled and they all stiffen

"Now if there isn't going to be any more problems, get out, I have to teach a lesson to someone" Lucy announced

"Uh, yes, thank you for the coffee. I hope to see you both again." Jellal bowed and turned to leave the house

"Yea blondie, see ya around, don't kill him," Laxus waved and dispersed into small electricity bolts

"Hope you survive," Gajeel patted Natsu, who looked utterly confused.

"Later lamebrain" Gray chuckled and walked out with Gajeel

Lucy went to go shut the door behind them. She walked over and stood in front of Natsu.

Again the feeling of impending doom resurfaced. Natsu now stared at death itself and he wasn't sure if he would make it to the bathroom.

"Oh no…," he whimpered, now the sympathetic looks the guys gave him made sense...

"Oh no is right, Natsu," Lucy gave him an evil smirk which made Natsu fear her even more.

"But, I want to say sorry, I shouldn't have said all those things to you..." Lucy frowned

"No-no, Lucy, I get it. I was just as worried as you," Natsu said as he brought her in a hug, "but I know that my feelings for you are real. When Laxus mentioned that I could force you to want me, I was terrified that you could have been affected. Then you did something that I knew meant I didn't force you to love me."

"Huh? And what was that, Natsu?" Lucy questioned

"You said you weren't sure how you felt, I'm guessing if you had been affected you would have been all lovely dovey." Natsu gave her a toothy grin

"You're right! I-I didn't even think of that, Natsu" Lucy said in surprise. She couldn't believe that it was Natsu who would have figured it out.

"It did hurt to hear that you weren't sure if you loved me, but after I heard you earlier when I was under despair, I was just so happy!" Natsu explained as he hugged her tightly, then he heard her snivel.

"Just… don't do that again idiot" Lucy softly whispered

Natsu lifted her chin and planted a kiss on her soft lips. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to deepen the kiss.

"Lucy, I want you," Natsu whispered against her lips.

"Then make love to me, Natsu" Lucy smiled

 **##################NSFW###########################**

* * *

Natsu licked the side of Lucy's neck slowly as he palmed between her legs. She moaned at the heated sensation that was causing an ache to grow in her belly. They had moved to the bedroom as soon as Lucy gave him the go and now laid completely naked on the bed.

"Ahh…Ngh…Natsu" Lucy gasped

Natsu inched his way down closer to her exposed chest and licked a path towards her already pink erect nipple as he groped the other breast, further causing the buxom blonde to pant. It brought such joy to him to cause such pleasure for Lucy. He stopped his assault and sat on the bed then brought her against him.

"You make me so happy, Lucy" Natsu purred as he gently squeezed her breast and slid a large calloused hand towards her nub of nerves, causing her to moan loudly, "Don't ever leave me, Lucy."

"Ngh…Natsu..Ah, I won't, I thought you would never turn back to normal…ah" she panted

"Me neither, so please don't hurt me too bad" Natsu groaned as he nibbled on her neck caressing her entire body. Wanting to take his time learning every bit of her and her sweet spots, like how she was sensitive when he nibbled on her ear and neck.

He gently moved her so she laid against the bed and he slid down to her core. He spread her legs apart and gave unhurried licks to her sex, "You taste so good, Lucy, you get me all fired up"

"Ah…Stop saying…stupid things…Idiot…haa" Lucy panted and gave a loud moan when she felt Natsu enter a finger into her and began to pump. Natsu only chuckled at her and continued pleasuring the woman he loved.

"I'm…I'm coming!" Lucy gasped as her body trembled violently from her orgasm. Natsu licked his fingers clean as if he just finished the most pleasing meal. It was the most erotic thing Lucy had ever witnessed and already felt a dull ache craving for more. He grabbed his already throbbing member and began to rub it against Lucy, covering it with her fluids. He lifted her legs over his shoulder and entered her slowly, but noticed that it was much easier than the first time and began to thrust gently but with a lot more vigor.

"Ah…Natsu…you're so deep...It's too much…Haaa" Lucy whimpered at how much more he filled her up.

"You...you can take it Lucy" Natsu moaned," You feel so good…haa"

Natsu continued to thrust but felt a sudden urge to flip Lucy over. He pulled out and chuckled when Lucy whined. He flipped her on her stomach and placed her legs in between his, then slightly lowered himself in the prone on top of her.

"What…are you doing?" Lucy muttered until she felt him thrust into her again," AAhhh"

Lucy grasped at the sheets, but was amazed at the pleasurable feeling. Natsu had lifted himself a bit into a plank position and continued thrusting into her as he felt the familiar tug of an incoming release. He could also tell that Lucy was close when her inner muscles began to clench around his hard member.

"Na-Natsu…there!" Lucy moaned when she felt Natsu rub a spot that caused her immense pleasure

"I-I have no intention...of eating anyone…but you…Lucy," Natsu panted as he continued pounding into Lucy," I love you so much…"

"I love you too…Natsu" Lucy moaned as she clenched the bed sheets.

"Haaa…Lucy…I'm about…to…" Natsu groaned as he increased his speed and climaxed with a mighty roar

"Ahhhh…Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she felt her own release at the same time.

 **################################################################**

* * *

He collapsed next to her. Once they both had steady their breathing, Natsu pulled Lucy into an embrace and brought the covers over them.

"Lucy, promise you'll never let me starve, ok?" Natsu yawned

"In…In moderation," Lucy said sleepily as she pinched his face. They both soon drifted into sleep happily in each other's arms. Dreaming of their future, after all everything was better when they were together.

* * *

 **Ok hope you enjoyed the chapter. I honestly had fun writing it, even though it was short for the Nalu section. But I will add small cute parts for them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Magic Spells (Updated Minor change)**

* * *

 **My husband gave me an idea (so you guys can thank him even though he hasn't read this).**

 **He mentioned that I should do a continuation but at the point of view of a different pairing and just have it pick up at a certain timeline. I then told him, I was thinking about it, but wasn't sure if to do separate stories or just call them arcs/acts. This next "act" will be more of a Gale P.O.V. and I hope to then add Gruvia to end it all together. All throughout there will be a hint at miraxus.**

 **So I apologize for the confusion and hope you guys can forgive me, I guess technically it was a ending of sorts for the NaLu point of view. If you all want more NaLu p.o.v.s let me know.**

 **Song that inspired me: Magic Spells by Crystal Castles**

 **Remember that all of Fairy tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima**

 **Edit: Sorry I had to change a minor edit about Gajeel and his family, for the next one to make a bit more sense.**

 **Also will take the time to answer one question from the reviews. A despair tear is when a supernatural being falls in despair and turns into a crystal, think of it as a lacrima.**

* * *

 **Before appearing at Lucy's house**

' _Such a bother to be comin' here for the punk, don't know why they bother. He is whipped by the bunny girl, might as well leave 'em be.'_ Gajeel thought as he walked down the sidewalk towards the shop that his brothers were going to be using as a place to stay. More like a front to actually place an entrance to the Underworld.

When Laxus, Gajeel and Gray initially arrived in the location where their long lost brother had been, they were hoping to find him in the forest, but only found him attached to some human. They noticed that he definitely seemed too comfortable and human-like, but what truly shocked them was that the human residing with him was not at all afraid of their little brother. Especially for what he was…an Incubus…a demon who feeds of sexual desire.

So they had started to plan a way to at least give the kid a helping hand, especially if he would mistakenly cause chaos for them if some of his demonic influence attracted the wrong kind of attention or force all creatures to come out to the world. In this world people feared the unknown way too much to try that number. Last thing all demons, angels, and creatures wanted was to be under a microscope being evaluated and dissected.

' _What the- '_ Gajeel abruptly stopped and sniffed the air, he had caught the scent of someone familiar…. but who could it be. He turned his head to the left and noticed a Bakery. The name on top read 'Jubee'. He went through the entrance, deciding to investigate further and stopped when he noticed the person who greeted him.

"Juvia is that you?" he grinned

"Gajeel!" Juvia smiled and ran up to give him a hug

"How long has it been since I last saw you? Didn't think I would see ya after Graduation." Gajeel chuckled

"Well Juvia didn't think you would ever come by here, not even bothering to write to poor Juvia. Juvia thought she was your favorite cousin." Juvia pouted and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Well I'm sorry 'bout that. Been busy tracking my little brother." He huffed

"Little brother?" Juvia asked in surprise

"Ya, punk's name is Natsu." Gajeel sighed

"Oh my! Juvia met him yesterday" Juvia gasped, "Juvia didn't know you two were related."

"Well we have the same adoptive ol' man. Makarov." Gajeel explained, "He kind of disappeared 'bout 20 somethin' years ago, we only started searching for him about 3 years ago."

"Well no wonder Natsu didn't know what he was, Juvia was surprised." Juvia explained

"Well Laxus is gonna be takin' him back home." Gajeel said

"Oh No! Don't you dare do that, Natsu really likes Lucy." Juvia exclaimed," Juvia could sense that Natsu has strong feelings for Lucy, I hope he got to tell her the truth and hopefully she accepted him still."

"We figured he does like her, but you really think she would like him AFTER she finds out what he really is?" He questioned

"Juvia hopes so, Juvia does not think Natsu would be happy if Lucy rejected him." She sadly said

"Ya, he could end up turnin' into a despair tear." He grumbled knowing full well that once his kind turns into one, it was very difficult to turn back to one's original form. It was possible but it heavily depended on how far gone the creature in despair was in. Most times they never turned back.

There was an old story passed to all creatures of a Demon and Fairy falling in love. Their relatives would not allow their relationship to blossom, no matter what either said. They were both locked away and told that the other no longer wanted them. At first they didn't believe their family, but when hours turned into days, and days into years, they began to lose hope. They both fell into despair and turned into the most beautiful gems that any realm has seen. Everyone has tried to get them out of the despair and turned back to normal, but the damage had already been too deep and it would only take one of them to come out of despair to bring the other back.

For all realms besides the human realm, a truce was made that all creatures were allowed to be with whomever they desired as long as it was by choice and not forced. The younger brother of Gajeel's dad was the first of the family to marry outside the Lycan race. He fell in love with a Siren who saved him when he almost drowned. That is how he came to know Juvia, they are first cousins.

"Let's hope not Gajeel," Juvia sighed

 **After talking with Lucy**

* * *

"That poor bastard" Gajeel laughed

"Yea no kidding, man did she look angry." Gray said," So who's the _friend_?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…just my cousin" Gajeel drawled

"You have a family?" Gray questioned

"What the hell?! Of course I have other family besides you losers!" Gajeel growled

"Cool it, man. Just pulling your chain, you think we gonna open up shop soon?" Gray chuckled

"Yea, everything is set up. Let's see how well we do with the craft shop." Gajeel said, they had decided to stay around the area due to noticing a lot of different creatures around. Not heavily populated were trouble may find them. They all worked on different crafted decorations, Laxus mainly added any type of electrical touches to whatever they made. They mainly moved a lot from town to town to track their lost brother. Now that he was found, they could either go back home or just stay and finally enjoy themselves.

Their main goal was to set a stable and undetectable portal to the underworld, where they could easily move back and forth. It was in the basement of the building they purchased and had seals around it so as not to allow anyone else besides them to go through it. Right above the shop were 4 small apartments. They decided to make one of them the storage and the other 3 their own.

It was the perfect set up for a permanent residence.

"Hey I'm gonna stop at my cousin's bakery and grab some food, you comin'?" Gajeel said

"Yea sure, I could eat" Gray shrugged and they both headed over the bakery.

When they arrived at the bakery, Juvia was at the counter with her back facing them, making what looked like croissant sandwiches.

"Hey Juvia!" Gajeel announced

"Gajeel! Just give Juvia a moment to finish u…" She waved and stopped to look at the man next to her cousin. She looked at him with a blank expression and the next minute her cheeks became flushed. Juvia abruptly turned with her back facing them again.

' _Oh my, what has gotten into Juvia. That man is so handsome…Juvia feels the need to make him hers!'_

"W-what would you two like to eat?" Juvia nervously asked trying to control her breathing

"I'll take a ham and cheese croissant and a cup of joe. No cream or sugar." Gajeel ordered

"I'll take the same" Gray said but looked at Juvia with a confused expression, wondering what was up with her.

"O-okay, J-Juvia will bring it right out" she smiled as best as she could with a blush. She plated the two croissants and coffee mugs on a tray and brought it to them. She handed Gajeel's first, but when she tried to hand Gray's she had accidentally dropped the coffee mug on him and he hollered in pain when the hot liquid hit him. Gajeel began to laugh hysterically at the chaos.

"Oh NO!" Juvia yelped and ran to grab a kitchen towel and began to pat Gray clean. Causing Gray to get flustered at her rubbing around his abdomen and crotch.

"You can stop! Don't worry about it Juvia, i-it was an accident." Gray said as he grabbed Juvia's wrists to get her to stop.

"Juvia is very sorry, mister!" she sadly said as tears began to form

"Juvia don't cry! I'm not mad at you, like I said it was just an accident." Gray reassured her

"Ha ha ha, Juvia you definitely made my day by getting Gray back for his dumb questions earlier." Gajeel chuckled

"Gajeel, Juvia doesn't think it was funny at all you jerk!" Juvia cried

"You wanna go metal face!" Gray challenged

"Bring it pretty boy!" Gajeel lunged at Gray and both men began to wrestle in Juvia's bakery.

She sweat dropped and ran to get a spray bottle filled with cold water. She ran back to the front and sprayed both Gajeel and Gray with water. They stopped and looked at her with a look of betrayal. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her because they looked like two soaked angry cats.

"Both need to stop acting like children, Juvia will not tolerate you breaking things in her bakery." She glared

"Ah Juvia, I was about to make him call mercy." Gajeel got up and wiped the water off his face

"Pfft, you wish metal freak!" Gray snorted

"Juvia is sure you would have won, Gray-sama." Juvia smiled making Gray blush

"Whatever, you don't have to lie to him. Sorry about the mess." Gajeel looked at them in disgust

"Well you can make it up to Juvia by coming to Mira's bar with Juvia tonight. Hopefully Lucy and Natsu will be there to finish celebrating her birthday." Juvia clapped her hands

"Well we don't know if Natsu will be there, if Lucy indeed taught him a lesson" Gray chuckled

"I'm sure bunny girl, let 'im off easy, she don't look like the type to stay mad," Gajeel said

"Well we will see you tonight, Juvia" Gray called as both Gajeel and him headed out the door

' _Juvia will make Gray-sama hers! After she cleans up their mess….'_ She pouted as she went to get her cleaning supplies.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter. I will make the next one longer, just wanted an intermission chapter and also to post one right away to get you guys notified.**

 **I also wanted to explain why I said first cousins instead of just cousins. Not sure if it is a common term as it is for Mexicans. At least that is how we say for cousins, because mexican families tend to be rather large lol.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review and let me know if I am doing an ok job lol. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Ike's Mood I**

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I did have to change a little minor detail for Gajeel. I had researched different kind of demons, creatures and so on to fit the characters perfectly. For Gray I have one in mind, but not sure how some will take it.**

 **Will be a little more P.O.V in the next few. I was unsure how to do the entire interaction of couples until a song came up, then I finally got it. I kept coming back and forth to this chapter to see if I can make it come together how I envisioned it. Also wanted a bit of comedy.**

 **There are two songs that definitely helped me out in a way:**

 **Ike's Mood I by Visioneers**

 **Anthem by Emancipator (This is the one that felt in a way give that love struck feeling for the Gajeel moment)**

 **Remember all of Fairy tail belongs to the Great Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **At the Bar**

Juvia sat at a table with Gajeel and Gray in Fairy tail, the bar that Mira owned, which was closed for the day. They had helped decorate the bar with simple decorations for the private birthday party. Mira had been introduced to them and cheerfully welcomed them, clearly surprised that they were Natsu's brothers. They luckily just explained that they were only adopted by the same man named Makarov. It had taken an hour to finish after they got done with introductions.

Afterwards, they took a seat in one of the tables and Juvia talked casually with Gajeel, but Juvia couldn't help but notice that Gray was just plainly not interested in joining their conversation and just nursed his beer.

With a distinct aura of aloofness and what seemed a hard to approach appearance, it seemed that he rather enjoyed being alone, just like her cousin Gajeel. Yet unlike Gajeel, Juvia noticed that he seemed usually sad at moments. It made her curious to find out if he ever smiled.

' _That's why…Juvia will make Gray-sama smile as much as Juvia can'_ Juvia thought to herself

"So are you guys going to really stay for good here?" Cana asked," Hopefully I will get a real challenge in one of my drinking contests." she winked

"Well yea, after travellin' for a long time, we can finally just live somewhere and do what we want for once." Gajeel said

"Juvia can't wait 'til you open your store, Juvia hopes to get new outdoor tables and seats."

"Gray can do that; he's more of the crafter and sculpture for simple materials of the group. I mainly focus on metal sculptin' and fixin' cars." Gajeel pointed out

"Yea, just let me know what you would like, Juvia." Gray mentioned, a little perked up that he might have a commission already.

"Juvia will be happy to, just let Juvia know when she can come and discuss this with Gray-sama." Juvia beamed. Then noticed that for the first time since she has been near Gray, even though small, he smiled.

After that all four talked about many things, about the hope of their success and that people would enjoy what they offered.

Cana had gotten up to go greet Lucy and Natsu who had just walked in and cause the Blonde to blush madly like always. She handed Lucy a gift and told her to open it at home, then mentioned that Natsu might enjoy it later. Natsu hadn't been paying attention at all and instead noticed his brothers sitting with Juvia. He walked over towards them, Lucy saw her moment of escape from Cana and excused herself to follow Natsu.

"What're you ladies talking about?" Natsu snorted as he approached the group.

"Hi Juvia, Gajeel, Gray," Lucy waved as she sat next to Juvia

Both males nodded at Lucy, ignoring Natsu entirely.

"Hello, Lucy and Natsu" Juvia answered," before I forget, here you are."

Juvia reached into her purse and pulled out a small box, then handed it to Lucy.

"Thank you," Lucy said and unwrapped the box, she pulled out a blue and yellow butterfly necklace that looked to be made out of crystal," Oh wow, Juvia this is so pretty!"

"Lucy thinks so? Juvia watched a show on tv once, about these butterflies that were carried long distances on the wind. Carried over countries completely unfamiliar, even though butterflies are known to be weak and fragile, the butterflies survived. It made Juvia think of Lucy's book that has become so popular." Juvia explained causing Lucy to stare at her in disbelief.

The book that Levy had sent in over a year ago, had been accepted in one of the publishers four months later and they ended up making her dreams come true. The book consisted of the story of a young girl running away from her home, due to being unhappy with her home life after her mother's death. She wanders around town to town and meets various people who all teach her a great lesson. Even becoming closer with a young energetic boy who ultimately accompanies her. The first volume ended with her returning home only to find out the sad news that her father had passed away in an accident.

Currently Lucy was working on the second volume which was only halfway done.

"Thank you so much, Juvia." Lucy gave Juvia a warm hug not expecting the thoughtful gift.

"How you two know Juvia?" Natsu lifted a brow

"She's my cousin" Gajeel said

"Met her this morning" Gray shrugged

"Juvia, I don't think I would say I was related to metal face. He's too ugly. Also wouldn't associate with stripper here either." Natsu chuckled

"What you say Pinkie!?" Gajeel and Gray growled

"Who you callin' pinkie!"

All three men lunged at each other and wrestled on the bar floor. Juvia and Lucy sweat dropped and opted to go move up to the bar and leave the man children to their fit. Cana only laughed at them.

"Oh, looks like Lady justice has arrived." Cana laughed

"What is the meaning of this!" All three men paused and looked over at the terrifying scarlet demon who was currently glaring at them with an aura that promised pain. Jellal was next to her giving them a look of pity, for he knew what was about to happen.

"Jellal, tame her!" Natsu yelled, but was too late. Erza grabbed Gray and Natsu by their hair and slammed both their heads together. They collapsed on the floor on top of each other in an embrace where Natsu had his head on Gray's chest and Gray had his arms wrapped around him. Erza then punched Gajeel in the back of the head with a force so strong that he landed face first onto the floor with his rear in the air.

Jellal, Cana, Lucy and Juvia only cringed at the display and raised to show that they gave the scarlet force a 10 out 10 for the remarkable knockouts.

"Next time, learn to behave in public." Erza stated sternly, not realizing that all three were unconscious to listen to the advice, "Now, where was I? Oh yes, here you are Lucy." She handed a medium size box.

She opened it and inside was a small strawberry cake with golden strawberries on top. It also had written 'Happy Birthday Lucy' on it.

"This looks yummy, thank you Erza!" Lucy beamed at Erza

"You are very welcome; I hope it came out great. I had the help of Jellal's little sister who moved in recently to attend university." Erza smiled

"Hey guys!" announced Levy and stopped abruptly after seeing the unconscious men," errr…who are the other two guys next to Natsu? And why are they on the floor like that?"

"They needed punishment for their ill manners." Erza said

"I need a picture of this" Levy said and took out her camera to take a few pictures.

"Make sure to give me copies, Levy." Lucy snorted

"Do you know the other two, Lucy?" Erza asked now realizing she never met the two unlucky men who had experienced her wrath without a proper introduction. She was more of action first questions later.

"Yes, they are Natsu's brothers. They just moved here recently." Lucy said

"Wow, I did not know Natsu had brothers." Levy said surprised, she made a look towards Lucy wondering if they were also similar to Natsu in the creature compartment. Lucy only shrugged not actually sure if they were the same, but nodded that they were indeed supernatural.

"One is missing though, not sure where Laxus had run off to. He's the older one of the group." Lucy mentioned and she noticed that the three dummies started to rise up from their unconscious state. She giggled when Natsu and Gray jumped away from each other when they realized they were cuddling.

"How did they know you, Jellal?" Erza narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend

"Well I ran into Lucy and Natsu showing their guests around town." Jellal said confidently.

' _Wow, he IS brave.'_ Lucy thought

"Hmm, very well. You three come and eat, we must celebrate Lucy's birthday!" Erza pointed at the three groaning men

"Yes ma'am." They all mumbled

' _What is with all these crazy broads…'_ Gajeel thought as he was eating a slice of cake, still feeling the sore spot on the back of his head. _'I really don't think I can take that broad on even in my wolf form'_

Gajeel frowned, he was a Lycan, or more commonly known as a werewolf. Werewolves age slower than humans, but aren't immortal. He has lived in the Underworld ever since his pack were killed by humans, his old man using himself as bait to save him.

' _Live my son, but do me a favor and get rid of that vile look in your eyes.'_

Only that old bastard would say something as stupid during a serious encounter, to lighten the pain of losing him. Gajeel scanned around the bar from the table where Natsu and Gray where also sitting at. That is when he finally noticed the small vision with the lapis lazuli color hair. He gulped, for the first time taken aback from a female, human at that. By no means was he unfamiliar with the opposite sex, but he just never craved for them. Surely she must be a magical creature, like those fairies, since she was so tiny. He felt like he could catch her in his arms and hope that she would continue to glow, like a firefly.

She had a warm glow that seemed inviting as she talked with bunny girl. He could smell her scent, a mixture of lavender and paper? Which he thought was an odd combination, he listened closely and found out her name was Levy. He hoped that he wasn't blushing but seeing her look so carefree made a odd ache in his chest.

"I would enjoy my cake more if you took a picture and go somewhere else to stare like that, metal butt." Natsu snorted

"W-What the heck are you talkin' 'bout punk?" Gajeel growled

"Man, you are being so obvious and gross right now." Gray gagged to put emphasis on his disgust

"You were totally staring at Levy, don't even deny it." Natsu put his hands on his face and made a love struck expression, even sighing to add effect.

"Screw you guys," Gajeel continued to eat his cake, now ignoring the two.

"You looked up and blushed, when you looked at her. Then looked like a crazy sunfish smiling."

"Doesn't help that we can hear your heavy breathing," Gray snorted

"Quit lyin, I ain't done none of those things." Gajeel sneered

"Pfft, whatever, let's test that. Hey Levy! Let me introduce you to these jerks!" Natsu shouted to catch the attention of his friend. Gajeel choked on a piece of cake and narrowed his eyes at Natsu.

"Huh?" Levy looked over at Natsu and stood up from her stool. She walked over with Lucy to their table.

"Alright, you two, this is Levy. Levy this scary looking dude is Gajeel and that half naked princess is Gray."

"Half naked? What the-!" Gray yelped as he glanced to notice he didn't have a shirt and his belt was missing.

"Whatever" Gajeel nodded towards Levy. He slightly widens his eyes when she gave him one of her warm smiles.

"It's nice to meet you guys! I hope we can all get a long!" Levy beamed, internally she was wanting to question them on what they were. Too bad there was someone next to her, who knew what she was thinking and wasn't afraid to say it.

"In other words, she wants to bombard you guys with questions when you have time." Lucy stated quietly," she knows about Natsu."

"Lu! I-I'm not going to do that!" Levy scoffed, she noticed that the two in question looked at her with a surprised look," Unless you guys are cool with that?"

"Here we thought Lucy was the only one, who wouldn't freak out." Gray said a bit surprised at meeting another human who wasn't running for the hills after seeing a supernatural creature.

"Well you guys are welcome to stop by my bookstore, it's right across from here." Levy said

"I'll bet Gajeel will do a lot of reading, He definitely loooves books." Natsu snickered

Lucy lifted her brow at Natsu and noticed Gajeel narrowed his eyes at him.

' _No way'_ Lucy gawked

"Well ok, you can come anytime Gajeel, I'll recommend you books if you let me know what you are looking for." Levy reassured Gajeel, not really catching what Natsu was really saying.

"Y-yea sure," Gajeel said with a light blush dusting his face.

"Alright guys, we are leaving for the night, thank you for the party!" Lucy announces and grabs Natsu by the ear. Wanting to get home to find out more about the reactions from Gajeel.

Lucy hugs everyone goodbye, even Gajeel and Gray gave her an embrace. They all help clean up and close the bar. Finally all heading home.

' _How embarrassin'_ Gajeel thinks, as he makes sure to pummel Natsu in the ground next time he sees him.

Yet he can't help but be slightly content how that went with the pretty blunette that has seemed to capture his interest. Maybe he will take up her offer of stopping by her bookstore.

* * *

 **I really hope these intermission chapters are good for you. I will try to update as much as I can, but work has been really draining. I am enjoying this though.**

 **Please leave a review and comment your thoughts, I really don't mind. I really try to keep a neutral thought for everyone's opinion. If anyone would like to help me with choosing a description for Gray, I would greatly appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Hide and Seek**

* * *

 **Hello all! Thank you for taking the time to reading or continued reading of this story. I apologize for taking a while, but I had been spent working long hours and then coming home to research a bit. Mainly trying to find the perfect creature type for Gray. If someone guesses on why I picked the type of creature correct, I will be so happy. There are multiple hints, so it should be easy. I had to type a good backstory too for a later chapter, which is saved on my notes.**

 **Not sure if you guys ever seen this Disney Channel (Back when it was good) movie called Halloweentown, but that is pretty much what I imagine the underworld looking like if I wanted to give you an idea.**

 **Then my last note, there is a prop maker that I think you guys should check out, his name on fb is Volpin Props. Had to look him up for process steps, hopefully I got it right.**

 **Songs that inspired this chapter:**

 **Hide & Seek (Tiësto's In Search of Sunrise Remix) by Imogen Heap**

 **Origami by Capital Cities**

 **Remember all of Fairy tail belongs to the Great Hiro Mashima**

* * *

It had now been a week since Gajeel, Laxus and Gray opened the shop. Even Natsu occasionally came by to work there, but since he was new to being an Incubus, he could only stay for a short while just in case he didn't think of managing his intake on energy to control his appearance. They had already had a few items on display and surprisingly a lot of people came by to take a look. Both Gray and Gajeel already had booked a lot of commissions and sold a lot of the already made items for customers. Bringing in a good profit for everything.

Gray was currently working on a piece he had been working on for Juvia, a few napkin holders made of resin that he was waiting to finish curing. They were circular in shape, with a light blue hue and a few shells and seaweed to emphasize what she had in mind. He had given her the sketches he made with ideas and she deemed to love the second to last one last week.

' _What a strange lady'_ he thought as he sat behind the counter in case a customer came in. He noticed that she would always stare at him and he could have sworn that she would peek through the store window at times and watch him secretly. He hasn't caught her, but he just got goosebumps of someone watching him. It didn't bother him that much, but she made him feel odd whenever she gave him a warm smile.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Gajeel hollered when he was heading to the crafting area, interrupting his thoughts

"Crap!" he picked up his pants and shirt and put them back up. He then sat back on the stool near the register.

Juvia had asked him what type of creature he was due to his very strange scent. He confirmed that he wasn't an Incubus but that he felt uncomfortable in telling her. She gave him a small smile and nodded in understanding. Technically not many people have heard of the type of creature he was, there weren't many out there, especially male. Unlike his other 'brothers' he turned into an eagle during winter time or colder regions. He was a 'Snow-Bringer' or Psônen in the elder language. He could bring out his wings and still remain in a human form, but his surroundings would drop in temperature. He ended up in Makarov's care when his aunt passed away.

Gajeel already warned him not to ask Juvia either on why she talked about herself in the 3rd person. Which he still found odd.

Just then the door open causing the chime to sound. He looked up to notice the odd woman who suddenly plagued his thoughts.

"Good Afternoon, Gray-sama" Juvia greeted

"Hey Juvia, you know, you can just call me Gray." Gray said

"Yea, Juvia, Gray ain't that important" Gajeel yelled from the back of the room.

"Whatever, Metal Bucket."Gray rolled his eyes

"Juvia will try…Gray" Juvia said with a bit of struggle but still beamed with joy.

' _She is so odd'_ Gray thought

"Juvia came by to see how her order is coming along since she is not working today" Juvia mentioned, she usually closed her bakery on Fridays.

"Oh, yea you can come along in the back and I can show you, I'm sure they are finished by this time." Gray mentioned and noticed that Juvia stiffened and blushed, "Err…are you ok?"

"Ah…yes G-gray, l-let's just go see the items" Juvia stuttered, ' _Juvia must control her imagination'_

What Juvia had thought she heard "Oh yea, come along the back and I can show you a good time." It didn't help that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but she realized her mistake when he asked if she was ok with a look of concern, not the inviting look she was hoping for.

"Well…. okay." Gray just shrugged and proceeded to head towards their large workshop. Juvia grabbed the discarded shirt before following him.

"Hey! Put a shirt on ya stripper!" Gajeel warned

"What the-,"Gray once again said in surprise

"Here you are Gray." Juvia handed him his shirt

"Ah thanks" He accepted it and put it back on. Gray went to his table and uncovered the pieces he was waiting for and sure enough they looked about done. He grabbed one of the 6 and handed it to Juvia.

"Oh wow, they look so beautiful, Juvia loves them!" Juvia said happily as she inspected the napkin holder. It definitely made her think of her childhood home. She occasionally visited her parents, but not often because she was growing tired of their questions of when is she going to have fry. It was better than when they would keep her home pushing her to focus on her studies instead of her having friends.

She glanced over to Gray and wondered if he had the same problem. Maybe that is why he always looked sad. She glanced over to him and noticed he took off his shirt again. This time she didn't blush when she caught sight of a silver cross necklace. It was such a beautiful accessory and now that she thought about it, she never saw him take it out once unlike his clothes.

"That is a lovely necklace Gray-sama, did you make that?" Juvia blurted out meaning it to be a thought.

"Huh?" he glanced down and realize that his shirt was off and realized that she finally noticed the precious charm,"No, It was my father's."

' _Past tense'_ Juvia thought and frowned but didn't questioned further. Just then she decided to take action in her plan to make Gray give the biggest smile ever. She made an expression of determination to no one in particular, but turned to face Gray.

"Gray-sa-, Juvia means, Gray would you like to go eat lunch with Juvia," Juvia asked bashfully

"Sure, I can eat." Gray shrugged

"Juvia knows this great little restaurant! Let us go." Juvia beamed

"Ok" Gray went to pick up his shirt and for a 3rd time put it on.

Gajeel watched them walk out, he knew Juvia would bring him something when she glanced at him silently requesting his silent co-operation. Gajeel knew his cousin was smitten with that ice princess, not sure what the heck she saw in him. He just wondered how ice chicken would react when she starts getting lovely dovey. "Gihihi"

When Juvia and Gray arrived at Yajima's Restaurant, it didn't go as Juvia had hoped for.

As soon as they arrived Gray gazed out the glass window and once again surrounded himself in an aura of aloofness. She pouted slightly when Evergreen came by to ask what they wanted to drink, Gray just gave Evergreen a bored look and said he wanted iced tea. Evergreen wasn't one to keep her opinion shut especially when a male wasn't throwing themselves at her or look at her like the most desirable thing in the world, so she openly asked what was up his butt and stuck her chin up as she went to get their drinks. Gray just shrugged not really caring for the woman and looked over his menu. Even though Juvia internally cheered, she had a feeling that he did that to pretty much everyone.

"Ah…Juvia thinks you're misunderstood, G-Gray." Juvia mentioned and silently patted herself for not including the honorific.

"So what?... It doesn't matter…" Gray drawled

"Well Juvia thinks it does, Gray is losing out because of it!" Juvia explained, "It doesn't help that Gray looks so grumpy."

"Wha- but this is the way I look. I can't help it…." Gray sweat dropped not really understanding why Juvia was so worried about the odd encounter.

"See, it's that passive attitude that is not helping either." Juvia shook her finger at him

"Why do I have to seem good to people who don't even like me?" Gray said slightly grabbing his menu a little bit harder.

"It's not that they don't like you, Gray, It's that they don't know you. Juvia likes you, even though Juvia doesn't know you." She smiled

Gray gaped at Juvia and didn't know how to respond, luckily Evergreen came back.

"Here is your Sweet tea Juvia and your Iced Tea rude man." Evergreen narrowed her eyes at Gray," You two ready to order?"

They placed their orders and Gray wouldn't be surprised if his cheeseburger came back weird. Even though Evergreen seemed to relax a bit after Gray tried to be a bit polite when he was ordering his lunch. Gray pondered silently over Juvia's words and let out a deep sigh.

"I guess I'll give it a try, just don't expect results right away." Gray said with his arms crossed

Juvia perked up and stared at him in surprise, not really expecting that from him.

' _Juvia supposes Gray is right, what should I do?'_

"Well, how about you can try with Juvia, what are some of your interests, Gray?" Juvia started

"Sculpting I guess would be it." Gray answered, Juvia noticed he wasn't going to say more, but she wasn't going to give up.

"How about what is your favorite celebrity, favorite game, favorite tv program?" Juvia continued

"Well I don't really care for celebrities and I don't watch tv. I do play games with the guys at times, I currently like Heroes of the Storm."

' _Well this is not easy….'_ Juvia mentally pouted but had a smile to show false understanding.

"But does Gray have any _favorite_ things at all?" Juvia questioned

"I just don't have favorites since I am not interested in a lot, look Juvia, you don't have to force yourself to understand me." Gray sighed, he really didn't know what was her deal with wanting to speak or get to know him. He was fine as an introvert.

"Juvia doesn't know how to explain it…. Juvia feels like Gray is in a different place from where everyone is," Juvia looked down at her hands, her thumbs circling," and even though Juvia wants to get to where you are, Juvia cannot reach Gray…Juvia thinks that is what draws me to Gray and want to make Gray smile."

Gray widen his eyes and blushed as he stared at Juvia. _'How can she say something like that'_ he was absolutely stunned, what possessed her to want to try to make him smile.

"I'm not in a different place Juvia, it's more like I'm slowly drifting away." Gray sighed, not really sure why he was explaining himself to Juvia.

"Drifting? Juvia doesn't understand." Juvia said

"It's like I am a bird and I am losing the fight against a strong wind and slowly drifting away from everyone. But I don't fight it that much and just let it slowly take me away." Gray drawled

"Oh…I see…" Juvia nodded _'Juvia doesn't really understand, but Juvia thinks this is progress.'_

Evergreen arrived with their orders afterwards and luckily Gray's Cheeseburger was not burned to ashes. He thanked Evergreen who gave him a surprised look and smiled, thinking that he finally appreciated her beauty. They ate in a comfortable silence and for the first time in his entire life after his childhood, Gray felt like he didn't mind the company of another.

Even though she was a strange oversized saltwater fish.

* * *

It had been a busy day in Levy's bookstore, due to the new store opening across the street, people seemed to stop more often. She still remembered inviting Natsu's brothers to come by anytime, but the only one who had stopped by that day before heading to lunch had been Gray. Levy couldn't really question him because Juvia was with him and only stopped to say hello and pick up her books that she had requested. For some reason the tall mysterious man had popped up in her mind more often than she liked.

' _Gajeel, I think that was his name, he seemed a bit scary'_ she thought as she finished getting an order of books packed and labeled.

When she was at the party she felt someone was staring at her. Levy had glanced and noticed that he had been staring in her general direction, but wasn't sure if it was at her. Then when Natsu called her over to introduce her to them. Levy wondered if Lucy's comment about her possibly questioning would scare him off. Levy doubted it though, Gajeel didn't seem the type to scare easily.

Levy jumped when she heard her door chime go off.

"Hello, let me know if you need any help." She said as she turned and found the tall dark haired man.

"Err Hi." Gajeel awkwardly said, "I just came by to visit an' ask I guess for some of them books."

"Oh! ok yea, is there a certain category you need?" Levy asked

"Well…I just need to find out info….'bout…. takin' care of…. cats." he said as he mentally face palmed, he only hoped that she didn't catch his utter lie. He really just wanted to see her and attempt at getting to know her.

"Oh! You have a cat? How cute!" Levy beamed, she loved animals not as much as books, but still.

"Well…err…I am plannin' on getting' one, but I wanted to be prepared ya know…" Gajeel said as he rubbed the back of his neck. _'I need to get one asap'_

"I definitely can help you with that, I can even help you in finding animal shelters…unless you plan on going to a pet store…" Levy glared towards him when she said that last part. She was against pet stores since they had the bad reputation of getting their animals from mills.

"Err…calm down shrimp…. I plan on getting a scruffy one just like me." Gajeel explained with his hands in the air as if in surrender.

"Shrimp?" Levy questioned still holding a glare

"Well you are pretty tiny, Gihihi," Gajeel snickered

"You know Gajeel, I changed my mind, get out." Levy hmmphed and sat on her stool behind the counter

"Oh don't be like that, Shrimp, didn't mean no offense just teasin'," Gajeel grinned

"I'll help if you, if you answer something, Mr. Meanie," Levy said

"Shoot," Gajeel smirked

"W-well at the party, I-I felt like you were staring at me…. where you?" Levy questioned with a blush

Gajeel stiffened and a light blush appeared on his face," I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to…my eyes are bad…yea….so I stare a lot." Gajeel stuttered _'Yea that sounds good'_

"That's why?!" Levy questioned, feeling a bit of disappointment but she didn't show it.

"Huh? Ummm yea…" Gajeel said but couldn't help but sense that she was a bit disappointed.

"Well I guess that answers that, let's get you that information you needed." Levy smiled and hopped off the stool heading to the section she knew the books would be at

"Alright, sounds good, Shrimp." Gajeel said as he followed her

"Ugh, maybe I should give you a book on manners too." Levy sneered

"Gihihi, don't think that would change nothin', Shrimp." Gajeel chuckled

They ended up looking for a little while and talked during their search. Gajeel ended up buying two books and took Levy's information on nearby shelters. He would have to convince the guys to come with, so he didn't scare off the clerks. Maybe that wasn't a good idea because they might end up destroying stuff. Oh well he needed a cat, so he wouldn't have to explain why he really visited Levy.

Levy meanwhile pondered on how she actually enjoyed Gajeel's company and even offered him to come by again for some tea. When he left she pouted when she realized she failed to question what type of creature he was. Levy really had been looking forward to taking notes and seeing if facts from other books matched up. The thought of a new research and look through new books was simply exciting.

' _He looks scary, but maybe he isn't like that, he seems more like a big teddy bear.'_ Levy smiled at her thought as she continued packing and labeling the orders that needed to be shipped. Hoping that Gajeel would stop by again soon.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I can already tell you that next chapter will have the trip to the animal shelter lol. I know in this one I focused more on Gruvia, but tbh they are probably the couple I have a hard time trying to write about, ik ik, seems weird. Gajevy was actually super easy on figuring out what I wanted their first interaction to be like.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Sunset Café**

* * *

 **Sorry for taking a bit to update, I had a crazy week.**

 **I received some unexpected news last Friday that took both my hubby & I by surprise. We had to talk for a bit about how we should handle this upcoming school year and work because of it. I should be able to update to finish this out, so do not worry too much. It will most likely be more than 10 chapters for sure.**

 **Alright songs that inspired this chapter:**

 **Say A lot by Moonlight Matters**

 **Wait Another Day by Uh Huh Her**

 **Remember all of Fairy Tail belongs to the Great Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"So why'd you bring us along?" Natsu asked

"Now that I think 'bout it, why did I?" Gajeel stopped to really think about it

"Second opinion?" Gray said

"Oh yea, that's why. You guys need to help me find a tough looking cat." Gajeel said

"Why a cat? Why not a dog?" Natsu asked with his hands behind his head as they resumed walking towards the shelter.

"I don't like 'em. Too much work." Gajeel shrugged

They approached the animal shelter named Strauss Animal Veterinary and Shelter, it was one of the most popular animal shelters for well taken care strays and any injured animals. It was also the first one on the list that Levy gave Gajeel. Hopefully he could find his kitty cat here instead of having to search any other places. Apparently the second one was a bit far off which was called Mermaid Heel Animal Shelter.

"Good Afternoon!" A pretty woman with short white hair greeted them, "How can I help you guys?"

"I am lookin' for a cat to adopt" Gajeel said

"Oh great! We just received a few abandoned kittens and we also have a few older ones if you wanted to see those too."

"Yea that'll do fine." Gajeel nodded, surprised more that the clerk did not seem phased by his intimidating presence. Most people would be nervous around him.

"Alright, let me get my brother and we will get the visiting area ready with all of them, my name is Lisanna." Lisanna smiled and turned to the microphone," Hey big brother, I need you to get the petting area ready with all the felines."

"Thanks" Gajeel said

"No problem, you guys can have a seat and I will get you when the area is ready." She left from behind the counter and headed out a door to the right.

"What if I see a cat I like and you like it too?" Natsu asked out of nowhere

"Me and you are gonna fight then," Gajeel narrowed his eyes with a smirk

"Pfft like you would win, Metal face!" Natsu grinned

"You guys, we are gonna see a whole bunch of them, I doubt you guys would like the same cat." Gray drawled.

Before either could retort, the door where Lisanna entered was wide open now.

"Ok guys, you can come along, just go down the hallway and it's the large room to the right." She said as she placed the door stopper at the bottom of the door.

Natsu practically ran to the petting area. Gajeel and Gray merely sweat dropped at the idiot's action.

"Welcome! I'm Elfman and I'll be helping you guys out." A large mountain of a man greeted them and Lisanna's lack of reaction towards Gajeel made sense now. He also had white hair, but had a scar from the bottom of his right eye that went towards his chin," The kittens are over there against the wall to the left and the older cats are over to the right. Just let me know which ones you guys want to look at and I'll let them out their kennel."

"Thanks man!" Natsu grinned

"Some are already adopted but usually we let people still view them until the new owners come to pick them up, it's to get them used to people." Elfman explained

Natsu went towards Gajeel," so which ones are you gonna look at first?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, imma go look at the older ones." Gajeel huffed

Gajeel went to the right and looked at each cat, none of them seemed to really stand out to him until he got almost to the end. At first he thought the kennel was empty, but then he saw the animal move and turn around to look at who disturbed its sleep. The cat was black as coal with a white muzzle, small red eyes and what looked like a scar across it's left eye. It eyed Gajeel with intensity in an attempt to unnerve him, in hopes that the Human would leave.

Gajeel just grinned and knew he had found his kitty cat.

"Oi, I want to see this one here, big man."

"Oh wow, you want to see that one, he is a feisty one. Manly choice." Elfman said as he opened the kennel and slowly reached in to grab the cat. He then brought it to the ground and it just stretched.

"His name is Panther Lily. He was found by a girl named Coco when he was a kitten, but her grandfather prohibited her from keeping him any more. Old man kept mumbling something about cats being evil, so they brought him to us." Elfman explained

"Is that right?" Gajeel hummed. The cat stared at him again and Gajeel went to reach for him. Panther Lily tried to swipe at Gajeel's hand but Gajeel had expected it from the cat and avoided getting clawed, instead he reached for the cat's neck and lifted him," you're a sneaky one ain't ya, I'm definitely makin' you my cat, Gihihi."

"I'll let Lisanna know, she'll be happy that he will be getting adopted. He is 3 years old but a tough one that people don't warm up to easily." Elfman grinned

"What you guys think?!" Natsu shouted. Gajeel and Elfman turned to look at him and nearly wanted to facepalm at Natsu's expression. He slowly brought up a small blue kitten towards the side of his face with the biggest grin," isn't he awesome! You guys think Lucy will let me have him?"

"If you don't make that face when you try to convince her, probably." Gray snorted, he was currently petting a small green kitten who someone made a pink frog outfit for.

"Shut up Snowcone!" Natsu growled as he further hugged is new found friend

"Well if you want that one, sure you can adopt him, there is a 24-hour period if things don't work out with the cats. Except for yours," Elfman said and pointed to Gray," That one is already adopted, his new owner is coming tomorrow."

Gray frowned but handed the cat back to Elfman, he continued to look at the kennels, convinced that he must get a cat as well.

"This one is pretty cute, hmm how about that one there?" Gray pointed to a tan kitten that had dark brown spots on its fur."

"Ah that one is a Ocicat kitten, she was abandoned up front here. She was in critical condition for a while. So far she is doing real well though. She acts more like a dog though since it's in the breeds nature." Elfman said as he retrieved the kitten and placed it in Gray's hands.

The small kitten stirred and opened its eyes to look at Gray and laid back down on his lap. When Gray pet the kitten it immediately began to purr. Causing the usual blank faced man to smile.

"Man, Gray can be gross sometimes," Natsu blanched

"You're making a real creepy face, frosty," Gajeel smirked

"You guys are idiots. I'm taking this one." Gray huffed

They all secretly had somehow ended up feeling as though they needed to prove who can have the more well taken care of cat amongst them.

All three were about to head out, when all the sudden the blue kitten Natsu was holding jumped out of his arms and ran to one kennel at the bottom. It began meowing but the kitten inside didn't even stir. Natsu walked behind the kitten to look in the kennel and there was a white kitten with a pink ribbon at the end of its tail.

"Is this one adopted?" Natsu asked knowing that his new found little buddy didn't want to say goodbye to that kitten.

"Yup, the new owner should be coming in soon actually. The older brother adopted that one as a present for his sister." Elfman grinned

"Aww, sorry lil' buddie looks like I can't help ya out." Natsu pet his little kitten. The kitten seemed to have gotten the message and let Natsu pick him up and seemed to sulk on Natsu's shoulder.

They filled out paperwork and paid the small adoption fee. Luckily at the shelter they also sold pet supplies and veterinary care. So the cats had their shots up to date and now all three men had the needed supplies. Gray was the only one who bought a leash since his cat would love walks. Finally, all were done and started heading back to their places to drop off their new pets.

* * *

Gajeel arrived at home and opened the little kennel he bought with his new friend in it. The cat immediately walked out and slowly looked around. Deciding to explore the new area.

"Welcome home, Lily, it ain't much but this'll be yer new home." Gajeel said and went to prepare the litter box and bowls that would hold food and water.

' _I'm going to ruin all your furniture.'_

"What makes ya think I'll let ya" Gajeel looked at the cat who stopped exploring and looked up at Gajeel

' _D-did the human just hear me'_ Panther Lily wondered

"I did, short stuff" Gajeel smirked

' _How is that even possible!'_ Panther Lily said

"Well imma werewolf, Lily, so I can speak to other creatures. So don' go gettin' any ideas ya hear. Or yer gettin' fixed." Gajeel grinned as he went to go sit on his couch and watched his cat have a terrified expression.

' _Touché. I've never met one of your kind before. Coco used to read stories during my short time with her about legends and myths. So I am familiar with your history.'_ Lily mentioned as he hoped on the couch next to Gajeel.

"You seem pretty mature for a cat," Gajeel said as he pet Lily," If you want more knowledge, I know of the perfect lady who can help ya with that. I can see if she don' mind having ya at her bookstore."

Just then Gajeel heard light knocking on his door. He caught the faint scent of the one he was just speaking of and went to open his door. There stood Levy with a plastic bag that seem to contain two boxed lunches.

"Hey Gajeel, Natsu and Gray came by my bookstore. They mentioned that you got a cat." Levy said

Gajeel at that moment regretted bringing those two idiots with him. Those bastards set him up!

"Well yea, come on in." Gajeel sighed and moved to allow her passage.

Levy walked in and noticed that his apartment looked rather simple, except a few metal sculptures that were around. It definitely looked cleaner than she expected.

 _Meow_. Levy jumped at the cat who was rubbing against her calf.

"Oh! Hi there cutie." She bent down to pet Lily

"That's Panther Lily. He seems to be nicer to ya, he tried clawing my hand when I went to adopt him." Gajeel huffed

' _That's because unlike you, I'm a gentleman'_ Panther Lily huffed

Gajeel only rolled his eyes and went to lean against the counter.

"Sounds like someone is jealous," Levy giggled and stood up," I brought you some lunch to celebrate you adopting this handsome cat."

Levy went over to the counter and opened the lunch boxes that were filled with a Curry and rice. It smelled heavenly to Gajeel.

"You didn' have to do this, Shrimp," Gajeel said as he sat on the stool in front of his lunch. A bit happy that she went and bought lunch for him.

"Well, I only did it last minute when the guys told me and I was curious in seeing what cat you would get." Levy explained as she shoved a spoonful of food in her mouth," Natsu also mentioned that you didn't want to go get lunch with them and said that maybe I could bring you some."

' _That pink haired punk is so getting his ass kicked'_ Gajeel thought but tried to remain calm in front of Levy.

"Well I was gonna order pizza, didn' want to be with those jerks any longer." Gajeel mumbled as he began to eat.

"Hey Gajeel, can I ask you something?" Levy asked looking at him curiously

"Uh, sure." Gajeel answered still eating

"Well, I didn't get a chance to ask you the last time you visited and I was wondering…what type of creature are you?" Levy asked with a hopeful look

"Are you sure you want to know, Shrimp?" Gajeel said questioningly, he wasn't sure if she would take off if she knew. Even though she knew about Natsu, there was still a chance that she could get scared from other types of creatures.

"Yes!" Levy excitedly said

"Well, Imma werewolf." Gajeel said as he shoved another spoonful of the curry. Then he realized that Levy didn't say anything right away. When he looked back at her, she had the cutest happy face he never thought he would get to see," Ah Shrimp…. are you ok?"

"Oh-my-god! So do you transform into a huge wolf like monster? Or a giant wolf? Do you turn only on full moons? Do you randomly howl at the moon? Do you show up naked at random places after the full moon is over? Do you remember anything after you transform?" Levy shot every single question at Gajeel without pause causing him to stare at her wide eyed.

' _So this is what Bunny Girl meant when Levy would question us….'_ Gajeel sweat dropped

"S-sorry, I can't help it. Sort of the researcher in me wanting to learn more." Levy nervously giggled," I'm sorry if that was a bit inappropriate."

"Nah, just took me by surprise, is all." Gajeel mentioned still taken aback by the small blunette," Well I don' hafta to wait for the full moon to transform, I just can do it anytime. Imma oversized wolf if anythin' but I keep my consciousness."

"Oh" Levy nodded and seemed to now be in thought while she finished her lunch. Gajeel just glanced every once in a while, as they continued eating in a comfortable silence.

' _I can tell you both like each other, it's kind of cute.'_ Panther Lily said and noticed Gajeel glare at him knowing that he couldn't answer in front of Levy.

"So how do you become a werewolf?" Levy asked out of the blue

"Yer either born one or made into one. But it ain't like them movies, you would have to be bitten by one and drink the blood of the werewolf who bit you. All of that has to be done during a full moon, which is the only thing ya really need a full moon for." Gajeel explained," an' if ya wondering, I was born one."

"Hmm, well I definitely learned more now." Levy smiled towards Gajeel causing him to have a light blush

"Uh, Levy, do ya wanna have lunch again tomorrow?" Gajeel blurted out

 _'Smooth, Gajeel.'_ Panther Lily said, but came out as a drawled meow

Levy stared at him with widen eyes, caught off guard from his unexpected question. Gajeel started to feel a bit of panic not realizing that he just told her about what type of creature he was, for all he knew she may not even want anything to do with him after today.

"Yes! I would love to." Levy answered shyly with a blush. In all honesty she was the one who thought he wouldn't want to see her because she was just a regular weak human. She had always been teased for being petite and not strong. For Gajeel to actually want to spend more time with her, made her incredibly happy.

"Great, Are ya headin' back to work?" Gajeel said, relieved that she said yes to his offer of lunch.

"Yea, I still need to finish packing some more deliveries." Levy sighed, not really wanting to go back.

"I'll walk ya over there then, I don' hafta do much today at work." Gajeel mentioned

"Okay, I would like that." Levy smiled and got off the stool

' _Make sure you open the door for her.'_ Lily smirked

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the irritating cat and opened the door for Levy as they both headed out.

' _Him and I will definitely get along just fine. I'm glad he was the one who adopted me.'_ Lily smiled as he laid near the window soaking in the rays of warm sunlight.

* * *

Lucy sat at her writing desk staring out the window thinking about how to properly write the next chapter to her novel. It was about a quarter done and she couldn't figure out how it should play out. She then heard the front door open and figured it was Natsu. Natsu was called by Gajeel earlier that morning to come help him with something.

"Natsu?" Lucy called

"Hi Lucy!" Natsu shouted a bit nervously

Lucy would never tell Natsu, but she was a bit relieved Gajeel had called. She loved Natsu but he was a pain in the butt when all he did was try to sneak a peek at her novel, that he was hungry or ask for ' _meal time'_. Lucy would have to yell at him that Levy had dibs on reading it first, she had no problem with making him food, but for the latter she asked for at least a one to two-day break. He also started working at the Craft store that his brother's owned, so it would give her a chance to relax and focus on her novel.

Lucy got up from her desk, not before she hid her work in her drawer and locked it. She walked into the living room and stopped suddenly when she saw a small blue kitten with a red ribbon around it sitting on her couch. It stared back at her with curious eyes. She got startled when it meowed but what was odd, the sound it made sounded like it said _'Aye'_.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled

"Yea," Natsu peaked from behind the couch.

"Why is there a blue cat sitting on the couch," Lucy crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Well…Gajeel wanted help on picking a cat, then I saw this lil' guy and I couldn't help it, Lucy. Look at him." Natsu explained as he still was hiding behind the couch.

Lucy heavily sighed and went over to pick up the kitten. She cradled the small kitten in her arms and it began to rub its small face against her. Lucy couldn't help but think that the odd colored cat was sort of cute.

"Did you name it?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stood up and sighed in relief," Well I thought to name him Happy, since he seems like a cheerful kitten and did you hear his meow? I think it's so awesome!"

Lucy giggled," Well Happy, looks like you'll be staying with us, don't go being a bad kitten."

"Hell Yea! Thanks Lucy!" Natsu grinned and hugged his favorite woman and cat.

 _Aye_

* * *

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review. I always welcome it, even the "Update" ones lol.**

 **For Gray's cat, during the tartaros arc, Juvia and Gray were riding a feline mount. I used that as the reference of the Ocicat he ended up adopting.**

 **I always imagine Elfman and Lisanna being great animal care employees. Especially Elfman since he always seemed the teddy bear type too.**

 **Also I find it possible for a cat to make strange sounds. My cat Kuki barks/yaps like a dog and howls when she wants your attention. My husband's cat Zannah cackles when she is annoyed or plotting, she even sheds tears when she is upset or scared. There was a time they were both pissed at us for putting them at a Pet Hotel for 4 days, they wouldn't even look at us.**


End file.
